A beyblade for you, Hilary
by RinnPeaceful360
Summary: A strange creature is hunting down for Hilary, what does he want from her? Please read and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Sneak peak: A strange creature is wandering around the Bey City. How he gets here and why The Sacred Beasts is chasing him? Who is he after for?**

_**Prologue**_

_Hundreds years ago..._

_It all started when he receive the power of darkness. When the sacred beasts knew about his power, they want him to stop using his power and let go of that power. He refuses. Why would he let he power gone when he can take over the other world by using it? Didn't the sacred beasts see his advantage? The sacred beasts still want the power of darkness to be gone for good and he will not let that happen!_

_He tries to run away from the sacred beasts. He twist and he turns, he run and he hide but he fail to escape. The sacred beasts always find him before he can catch his breath._

_He knew if they manage to catch him, they will kill him! Just right about one of the sacred beast launch its attack, he flew into a portal that had transported him to a strange world. The world dominated mostly by those creatures call humans..._

_Hundreds years later..._

He turns himself to a form of shadow. It's not just the ordinary shadow that we used to have, He is a living shadow. He explores the world by moving as fast as he could. He just follows wherever he want to.

Suddenly, he stops moving. He glares at the building. He felt there's a presence of familiar beasts. He quietly moves closer to the building and he slide through the walls.

He turns himself again. This time, the form of a raven he chooses. He stood still at the transparent glass, watching some humans gathering around the weird circle. Why those humans are looks so interesting on that weird circle? A question running on his mind and he need to knew the answer. Not long after that, his eyes caught on something moving at the weird circle.

Two strange round-shape things are moving around at the center of the circle. He watch it as he try to examine why the presence of the sacred beasts coming from that thing. Suddenly, that thing flew from the circle and heading straight to him!

He flew as quickly from there. Knowing that those sacred beasts had found him again, he seems to be relief when he knew that those sacred beasts had trap in the thing. Then he realizes it does have been hundred years he had been at here.

There's a secret he survive all this years. When the sun rises, he turns himself as a form of 15 years-old boy. At the night, he turns into the moving shadow. He wanders around the area like a homeless boy and he is the one who had causes the death of thousands of humans. He had to admit, humans' blood are tasty. The newest of his victims are four innocent humans who live around here. He also gets a nickname from those humans; they call his shadow form as The Cursed Shadow. It's because he attacks those four humans when he's in the form of a shadow.

He found out that humans don't have powers like him nor The Sacred Beasts. These humans are hopeless and weak! He couldn't believe that a creature like humans live in this kind of world! But even thought those humans aren't so powerful, he still needs to disguise himself as one of those humans. How he get his cloths? Easy, he stole it from one of his victims. He realizes that he'll be endangered if humans know about him, he also know that humans have intelligent like him. But, there's one thing that makes his hard to be a human. Food…

He still need a fresh meat to stay alive, he'd been bored eating birds, cats, dogs and all the animals around the city. That's why he changes his appetite on to humans. He never knew that humans have a delicious meat. Tasty and in the same time, bloody! That's the way he likes!

He always so careful because he knows that The Sacred Beasts will find him, no matter how hard they will face. He knew that he always in danger. His anger arises, he promise to himself that he will get his revenge on those beasts.

He'd been so relief since he knows that those beasts are trap. Now, this is his chance to get rid of those 'so-called' Sacred Beasts once and for all. Even so, he needs to know what the thing that had been trapping those beasts is. He had to think of the way how to get those things. Not long after that, he got a sneaky idea.

He waited until the moon shone her beautiful light. He turns himself again into a shadow. He slides through the wall and he makes himself as the shadow of an old man. The old man walks to a room and shut the light off. The man leaves the room, this time alone. He waited until the man finally gone. He turns himself into a boy again and starts to search for information. He opens the drawer and he reads all the files. The file that he doesn't find any useful information, he threw away from the drawer. He keeps doing that until he got what he was finding for. He looks at the two files quietly. The in front of the first file written; "BBA Beyblades Teams", while the second one written "BBA: BeyBlade Association" He smiles, more likely a sneaky smile. He look around the room, he realize he had made a big mess. He used his power to clean up his mess and then he notices that a security camera hanging up in the walls. He stares at the camera and start to recite his mantra;

"_You have seen my identity,_

_You have knew my activity,_

_Now you must obey what I say,_

_And you'll forget about what happens today."_

After that, the small light from the security camera suddenly turn off. He smiles, he knew his mantra succeeds. He opens the window and he jump from the window. He, then, turns into a raven again. Two files from the room are now at his beak. He flies until he finally arrived at the old looking building. The building is half ruined. There's where he had been hiding since he arrived at this city. There, he will know what is so special about the thing.

'_So this thing had been trapping the sacred beasts.'_ He said to himself _'And these humans is controlling them...Hah! Now, they' will feel how it's like to be a slave to those weaklings.'_ He smirked. _'If I really want to get rid of them, I need a guinea pig for my plan.'_ He starts to think. He reaches for the other file and start to read it. He doesn't need to search someone who doesn't know about this thing. What he really need is someone who know about that thing or someone from this list. He needs a person who lives around here. He reads one of the pages slowly.

'_The G-Revolution's Team,' _He echoed. _'The only team who majority of their teammate's lives around the city. Pretty impressing.'_ he whispered to himself.

He looks at the first page. "Tyson Granger, the four times world champion of Beyblade Championship. He lives around the city." he read it loud. _'He's seems to be the only persons who really can beat all the other beybladers.'_ Suddenly, his eyes stop. He reads every single word and he look at a picture of a blue dragon and the boy.

"So he's the one who owns the most powerful sacred beast? A weak human child?" he exclaim.

He turns to the other page. _'Kai Hiwatari, one of the most powerful beyblader of all time. No one knows where he's living.'_ He looks at the picture of the boy. He then looks at the picture of a phoenix. He smirked. _'…The Phoenix of Fire, shame on you!'_

"Ray Kon, the only Chinese in this team. He's the owner of the Tiger of Lightning. Max Tate. The boy who owns the Chimera of Water." he said while flipping the pages. "Daichi Sumeragi, owner of the Golden Dragon? Never thought that the Golden Dragon manage to escape from his prison where his suppose to be!" He roared at the three last words. He kept reading. Suddenly, his body jolted. He stands up.

He read the information quietly. That's it! That's the guinea pig he looking for! Not after that, his smile as a signed he has got the way how to destroy all of them.

"Come here, Ientra! Angus!" he called his slaves. Shadows all over the building gather in front of him, forming two big circles at the ground. Those two shadows suddenly stand up. The first shadow turns its shape to the shape of a man. The second shadow turns into a shape of woman. They bow down at him.

"Hear what I will say. I've found a way to destroy all those sacred beasts. But first I need you, Angus, to create something for me." He handed the file to Angus. "Use this information to make the most powerful type of that thing."

"Your wish is my command, Master." Angus said.

He nodded. "Ientra, we have some work to do." he said to Ientra.

"I shall hunt down those hopeless humans for you, Master." Ientra exclaim.

He shook his head. "No need to, Ientra. I have found the perfect person for this work."

"Who will be the next unlucky human that you choose, Master?" Ientra ask.

He smiled. "The one who knew as, Hilary Tachibana!"

**Me: Sorry, bad grammar. First time writing fanfic. Can you readers help me name the weirdo and his human form? I have no idea what to name him...**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter One: Where all the files go?

**I do not own beyblade.**

**Sneak peak (Chapter One: Where all the files go?): The day have not started well for our obnoxious friend, Hilary. An incident happens right after she steps inside Tyson's dojo. When she thinks can the worst happen to her after the incident, the worst does happens to her and her friends! The most important files that contain BBA's most top secret information had been missing!**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

_He flew into a portal that had transport him to a strange world. A world dominated mostly by those creatures call humans…_

* * *

_He is the one who had causes the death of thousands of humans. The newest of his victims are four innocent human._

* * *

"_You have seen my identity,_

_You have knew my activity,_

_Now you must obey what I say,_

_And you'll forget about what happens today."_

_

* * *

_

'_So this thing had been trapping the sacred beasts.' He said to himself._

_

* * *

_

"_Who will be the next unlucky human that you choose, Master?" Ientra ask._

_He smiled. "The one who knew as, Hilary Tachibana!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter One: Where all the files go?**_

She runs as fast as she could. She knew this thing is important to him. She had to chase the time. Mr. Dickenson is serious, not joking. Her eyes shining the light of awareness.

'_Great! The dojo is around the corner. Hope you already awake, Tyson! Or else…' _she grip her hand in front of her, signaling that she'll do something bad if Tyson still asleep.

She was right about to turn to the right when suddenly…

THUD!

She hit a boy who also was right about to turn until she falls to the ground. The boy also fell to the ground. Both of them groaned in pain. She stands up and starts to running. Before she goes, she looks at the boy.

"Watch where you going! Are you blind?" she shouted. Then, she leaves the boy who still trying to get up.

The dojo entrance is now ten footsteps from her. She smiles. She slows down and walks in the dojo, trying to be as calm as she can.

"Hey there, Hilary! What's the hurry much?" Grandpa Granger greets Hilary. Hilary blushed.

"You see me running, Grandpa? Well, actually I've just got back from the BBA's. Heh!" Hilary continues "By the way, have you seen Tyson?"

"Tyson? Well, the boy and Daichi still sleeping like a dead dude at the funeral. Why don't ya' help Ray and Max wakes both of them up, Hilary?" asks Grandpa.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure to wake those two up!" Hilary agrees. But inside of her, flames of angry have rise in Hilary's heart.

Hilary runs to Tyson's room. She opens the door and storms inside. Ray and Max who are still trying to wake both of the boys up shock with Hilary sudden entrance. Kenny who sitting right beside Max, jumps a little.

"Hilary? When did you get here?" Kenny asks in shock.

"I've just arrived. Now move aside, boys. Let the professionals do her job." Hilary command. Ray and Max move a little bit while Kenny still in his shock, close his computer and stands up.

Hilary walks toward Daichi, who sleeping with his mouth full of saliva. Hilary's eye stern down looking at Daichi. She grips her hand and shoves it to the air and…

THUMP! She punches the floor.

"Wake up, Dummy Head!" she shrieks at the top of her lung. Daichi eyes are now open widely and he jumps out from the futon. His eyes looks like it's was about to pop out from it socket.

"What? What? Is breakfast already finished? They did? NO!" Daichi starts to sob. "I cannot survive without food…Why you are so cruel to me?" Daichi pull Ray shirts until Ray's high as same as him.

"Calm down, Daichi! We still save some of the breakfast for you and for Tyson." said Ray. He is trying to calm Daichi who his emotions are still unstable because of the 'wake-up call' given by Hilary.

"Wow, Hilary. You really are expert on waking them up." praised Kenny.

"Yeah, but can you wake Tyson up? He's been sleeping through the three extra hours." Max giggles. His finger point at Tyson who snoring so loudly.

Hilary is now sitting in front of Tyson. Her foot landed Tyson's futon a little bit, but Tyson's nose is very close enough with her foot. In front of her, the four boys who waits her anxiously. (Why am I writing these words? But take note, people. These is not ridiculous words, it's a hint to the thing that will happens very sooner…)

"Hey, it's not as easy for me to wake up Tyson as you, Daichi!" Hilary grump.

"Well, if Tyson doesn't get up half an hour later. You can finish his breakfast, Daichi." Kenny said. Daichi starts to cheers happily.

Hilary was right about to say something, when she suddenly felt something wet and sticky at her right foot. She turns her head behind to look what is happening. What she sees is…

Tyson, with his eyes still close, is licking her right foot. Her eyes widener, her face turns red like a tomato.

"Chicken wings! Yummy…" murmured Tyson in his sleep.

Hilary's scream roses into the air. Grandpa Granger who is sweeping dried leaves, look at his dojo when he heard a loud 'bang' and screaming sound coming from inside. Then, he continues sweeping the leaves.

"Kids, I'll never understand them in these modern days…" He said to himself.

_**Meanwhile at Bey City's BBA Headquarters,**_

"I can't believe someone manage to pass through the security system." Mr. Dickenson exclaim. "How can you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry. But, I can't remember what happen. It was like I'm watching your room from the security camera, then I faint in a sudden." explain a man in the uniform. "The last thing I remember was…there's a boy in your room smirking at the camera."

"A boy?" echoed Mr. Dickenson. He seems to taking a high interest on what the man is saying. "What does this boy looks like?"

"Well, I only remember a little of his features." the man said. "His black hair was kind of long, but not to long. His eyes were silver moon, like the eyes of a wolf. He looks like a fifteen year old boy. That's what I can remember, Sir."

"Very well then." Mr. Dickenson answers. "You are not in trouble. You may leave now." The man leaves him. Mr. Dickenson is not alone; Kai is with him witness the dialogue. Kai is sitting while crossing his arms.

"I hope the boy doesn't use all the information he steal from us for something not good." sigh Mr. Dickenson. He really is worried.

Silence was roaming Mr. Dickenson's room, but not for long. His ears caught on some other familiar noise. He looks at the door, one of his eyebrows rise a little bit. Then, he looks at Kai.

"I guess this must be Tyson's sleeping problem making them late again..." He said with a smile.

After three seconds, the door flew open. Tyson was the first one who steps inside, with his hand on both of his ears. Hilary came after him, holding her hips with angry on her face.

"Alright, Hilary! Alright! I get it! I'm sorry for misunderstood your leg as chicken wing, okay? Are you satisfied now?" Tyson groaned.

"Just apologies, Tyson? No! You're the cause that I have to spend almost like a half an hour just to clean your slimy wet saliva on my foot. I still feel the wetness even thought I've clean it!" replied Hilary.

Mr. Dickenson stares at those two teenagers. Then, he gazed his eyes on to Ray. Ray stare back at Mr. Dickenson and with an unwillingly smile.

"Hilary is mad at Tyson because Tyson accidentally lick Hilary's foot because he thinks that is a chicken wing." Ray exclaim. Mr. Dickenson sigh while an anime sweat drop appears at his head.

"Children! Stop fighting! We have a very bad situation right now!" Mr. Dickenson shouts. Tyson and Hilary stops fighting and look at the old man.

"What bad situation?" Daichi asks.

"Didn't Hilary tell you about the missing files?" Mr. Dickenson asks.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Hilary gasped.

"More likely, you've really forgotten about it." Tyson said. Hilary glares at Tyson. "Even that death glare of yours doesn't scare me!" He continues.

"Ignore him, Mr. Dickenson." Hilary said.

"But, what kind of files are those? I don't think it's important, are they?" Kenny asks.

"I hope, Kenny...I hope so..." Mr. Dickenson sighs.

"What do you mean, Mr. Dickenson?" asks Max.

"The missing files are actually top secret files of the BBA's."

All of them look at Kai, who is now standing in front of them.

"Those files are dangerous if it's fall to the wrong hand." Kai explain.

"But, does the information really important?" Tyson asks.

"It is, silly! How come the file only contains some not so important info can be called as 'top secret'?" Hilary replied.

"Did I ever ask you?" Tyson answers with his glares of annoyed.

"The information is about all BBA's beyblade teams, including us. It also contains information about our beyblades and tactics, but most of all..." Kai continues "...the information about all the teams bit beasts, including ours. The Four Sacred Bit-Beasts..."

**Me: I know, a little bit confusing. And I don't know how to talk in grandpa granger's lingo. Anyways, I still haven't got any idea about the weirdo's name. Help me, 'cause there's a chance your idea might be in the story.**

**Please R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter Two: The BitBeast

**Well, my friend and I decided to call the weirdo as Hades and his human form as…I have the name but I'm going to give you a chance to name his human form. Once again, please help me!**

**Sneak peak (Chapter 2: The Bit-Beast): We now return to the strange creature and his slaves. But, he and his slaves have created something dangerous and Kai's bit-beast, Dranzer, detected a new strong bit-beast had born somewhere in the city, Could it be the strange creature's creation?**

_**Previously**_

_She runs as fast as she could. She knew this thing is important to him. She had to chase the time. Mr. Dickenson is serious, not joking. Her eyes are shining the light of awareness._

_

* * *

_

"_I can't believe someone manage to pass through the security system." Mr. Dickenson exclaim._

_

* * *

_

"_His black hair was a little long. His eyes were silver moon, like the eyes of a wolf. He looks like a fifteen year old boy."_

_

* * *

_

"_I hope the boy doesn't use all the information he steal from us for something not good."_

_

* * *

_

"_Those files are dangerous if it's fall to the false hand._" _Kai explain._

_

* * *

_"_The information is about all BBA's beyblade teams, including us. It also contains information about our beyblades and way of fighting, but most of all..." Kai continues "...the information about all the teams bit beasts, including ours. The Four Sacred Bit-Beasts..."_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: The Bit-Beast_  
**

"Master…" Angus calls him. Hades stares at him. "What is it now?" he asked.

"The thing that you ask me to build is almost finish. You can take a look at it now." Angus said.

"Very well then, bring it to me." command Hades.

Angus vanishes in the dark for a while, and then he appears in front of Hades, with a beyblade. The aura of darkness is surrounding the beyblade. Hades smiles, he seems to be satisfied with Angus's creation.

"Impressive work you have done, Angus." Hades take the beyblade and continues, ", I just need one more thing for you to do."

"Your wish is my command, Master" said Angus.

Hades continues again "I need you carefully seek the weakness of the four sacred beast. Know the strong of their powers and how to prevent their power's effect on us. After that, come back to me and use those information to create the most powerful beast, even powerful than those good for nothing beasts."

Angus nodded. "I shall start my work at once, Master…" Then, Angus vanishes into the thin air.

Hades starts to laugh maniacally. "Just wait and see, Sacred Beasts. You shall pay for what you had done to me hundred years ago. Your powers are no match to the power of the darkness!"

**Meanwhile….**

"I wonder who dares to steal the files." Hilary said.

Ray who is sitting on the bench, open his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Whoever stole that files, he really have planning this perfectly."

"What do you mean?" asks Daichi. He is standing not far from his friends. In front of him, Strata Dragoon is spinning in the mini beyblade stadium but not for long, Strata Dragoon flew to his hand and stop spinning.

"You know what Ray meant," Kenny explains "The BBA's Building is protected by a high-tech security system that nobody can pass through it or break that system down."

"Also, if anyone dares to step into Mr. Dickenson's office the alarms will surely ring like a maniac." Max added.

"Max's right, even the building's entrance is full of security cameras. If somebody broke in to the BBA, the cameras must have caught a glimpse of the people!" Kenny agreed.

"But, how can you explain this? The man who guards the security cameras suddenly fainted. The last thing he saw on the screen is a boy who his ages as same as some of us?" Tyson asks.

"Well, I don't know about that." said Kenny, simply.

"That's kind of creepy, doesn't it?" Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray stare at her. Hilary continues "You know what I meant, the man suddenly faint and the last thing his saw is that boy."

Suddenly, Hilary stares back at the four boys. "Do you think the boy uses black magic to make the guard faint?" She raises her voice when she said the word 'black magic'. Her face suddenly turns to a creepy looking face.

Max, Kenny and Ray have an anime sweat drop their head while Tyson start to make weird faces at Hilary.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Hilary asks when she notices the four boys seems to be weird with her opinion.

"Everybody knows that black magic doesn't exist, Hills. It's just a trick to amaze people or to easily gain money with some lies." protest Tyson.

Ray was about to say something when suddenly Daichi start to laugh out of control. They all stares at Daichi, eventually they are thinking the same thing. Have Daichi lost his mind?

"Err…Daichi, are you okay?" Ray asks. Daichi's laugh seems to be faded a little when Max asks him.

"Daichi, you seem to have something to share with us." Max ask

"Hilary is kind of right, that thief really use black magic to break in the BBA. Because…" Daichi stops. He looks his friends face one by one. _'Oh, man. I really enjoy their scary faces, if I only had a camera…' _he said to himself_ ._Then, he continues "…his not human!"

"But," Tyson swallowed his saliva a little ", if he is not a human, what is he?"

"He is the one who they call as…" Daichi gaze fall on Hilary who her face had turn pale "The Cursed Shadow!" he whispered roughly.

"Get a grip, Daichi." Ray interrupts "How can a shadow turn into a human boy?"

"Can you guys notice what I'm trying to say?" Daichi start to explain "The whole city are talking about The Cursed Shadow, they said The Cursed Shadow have kill four peoples in the city!"

"But, Daichi," Hilary protest ", the marks on the body of the victims it's just an animal bite mark. How can a weird none-living shadow manage to bite people?"

"But The Cursed Shadow's power is unknown! The Cursed Shadow might have the power to turn his form to a human form." Daichi remain with his conclusion.

Kenny sighs, then he told Daichi "Do whatever you like, Daichi. But, there's no such thing as The Cursed Shadow. It's just a myth!"

"How come The Cursed Shadow become a myth if the accident just happens a week ago?" Daichi shouted at Kenny. Kenny covers half of his face with his computer when Daichi suddenly storms right into his face.

"Talking about dead peoples, does anyone know where on earth the fabulous Mr. 'Great' Hiwatari have went to?" asks Tyson.

Like their just wake from a long sleep, those teenagers start to look everywhere. "When you mention it, now I realize. Where is Kai?" Hilary asks. Then, she stares at Tyson "Wait, how come the dead peoples remind you of Kai?"

"I don't know, just my feeling, I guess" answer Tyson.

"I thought he was walking behind us when we came here." Max told them.

"Oh, great…First the files, and now 'The Mighty Kai'" Daichi murmured.

_**Meanwhile, Kai have gone to a strange location…**_

Kai stop walking and stare at the half-ruined building. His scarf is flying following the rhythm of the wind. His eyes become even sterner when he realize that something have been watching him from inside.

Suddenly, his eyes caught on something from one of the windows. A pair of silver glowing eyes is staring at him like an eagle. From the eye, he knows that the owner of the eye seems to be disturbed with his presence in front of the building. And, he knows that the owner is talking to somebody.

_**Inside the half ruined building,**_

"How dare he come to this place." said Angus. He bites his own lips, showing that he is stressed with Kai presence.

"Master, do you want me to get rid of the teenage?" asks Angus.

"No," Hades shook his head. ", the boy means no harm to us. He just, what the humans call, surveying this place." He stands in front of the window, staring at Kai.

"Does the boy notices your presence, Master?" asks Angus.

"Don't worry, that is what I want him to do." answers Hades. He standing a little bit far from the window, letting the darkness cover his face and his body, but the dark enough letting his sliver human eyes shone. It's the natural phenomenon of his human form. Every time the dark conquer the dark, his eyes shone.

Hades keeps looking at Kai and silence roaming the room but not for long. "Angus, guard the entrance. If the boy tries to enter the building, use your attack to prevent him no matter what!" Hades command.

"Your wish is my command, Master." said Hades before he disappears in the darkness.

_**Back to Kai…**_

Kai start to walk again, but now he is walking into the building. But something weird happen…

He took his first step, and suddenly a gust of wind pushes him so strong making he fall on the ground a little bit far from the building.

Kai stands up. He looks at the building. _'Something is blocking my way, seems there's a secret is hiding in the building.'_ he said to himself

_**Back to the weirdo…**_

Ientra appears in a sudden. Making Hades who had a power to sense the presence of something or someone shock.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the same place where our guinea pig is?" Hades hisses.

"Master, I've found what you need for your plan." Ientra told him. Hades quickly changes his gaze on Ientra. In Ientra hands, there's a shining object her hand.

"You got my attention, what is that?" asks Hades.

"The same thing that had trapped the four sacred beasts." Ientra open her grips and handed the thing to Hades. "I've create a beasts that is lot more stronger that The Dragon Of Wind, more faster than The Tiger Of Lightning, stronger defense than The Chimera Of Water and more powerful than The Phoenix Of Fire. But…"

"This thing need a human to control it, am I right?" Hades continues. "Angus supposes to find this, but-"

"He asks me to help him since I'm guarding the humans." Ientra explains further more "But, the human also can control the beasts to corporate with our enemies."

"But, we can prevent that from happening if we control the human first before she got the beyblade." Hades starts to share ideas.

"You're very smart, Master." Ientra agrees. Hades took the thing, and stare at it for a while.

Hades hold his hand in front, a beyblade appears in his hand suddenly. He places the bit-chip at the beyblade, the aura of the darkness that surrounding around the beyblade become stronger with the bit-chip attach to the beyblade.

The bit-chip has a picture of a bit-beast, and the bit-beast is a black cobra. The cobra eye turns from yellow to red.

Hades smiles. The he start to recite his mantra.

"_The Goodness always won,_

_And The Evil always lost,_

_But with your power beyond the goodness limit,_

_The Evil will be strong,_

_And the Goodness will be no more powerful!"_

Aura of the darkness of the beyblade becoming stronger even Ientra can see the aura. The pure black aura of an evil bit-beast…

_**Back to Kai…**_

Kai's beyblade suddenly letting out a strong red light. Kai takes out his beyblade and look at Dranzer.

_Kai…_

'_Dranzer?'_

_Hear what I'm going to say Kai, all of us in danger. Especially, the girl, Hilary._

'_You seem have something to tell me.'_

_Yes…Because the darkness is hunting for her and The Four Sacred Bit-Beasts. The darkness who wants his revenge from us._

Kai look at the picture of Dranzer.

_We will tell you about it when you and your friends are ready enough. But remember, Kai. Don't let the girl fall into the hand of darkness._

'_What are you trying to tell me?'_

_A bit-beast had born somewhere in the city. This bit-beast is not the ordinary bit-beast that you used to battle. This bit-beast is the most powerful one…and the bit-beast is the most evil from all the bit-beasts that exist in your world. The beast's slaves are finding for a human to control him, and I have a feeling..._

Dranzer stops, making Kai eagerly wants to know what will the phoenix told him next.

_Hilary is the person that they are finding for…_

**Me: I know, boring! Sorry, if there's an error in the story. So, I am giving you a chance to help me name the weirdo's human form. And I'm sorry if my grammar is bad and you confuse with the story line. But the next chapter, I'll try my best!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter Three: Ientra's Plan

**There's a quiz for you readers. The quiz is now at the bottom of the page. Also, there's something I need you to help me. Read the story first okay?**

**Sneak peak Chapter Three (Ientra's Plan): When the teenagers are busy with all the things that happen all around them, Ientra had prepared something for Hilary. At midnight, a strange black smoke broke in to Hilary's room. Without Hilary's notice, the smoke left a little 'present' for her.  
**

_**Previously:**_

_Angus vanishes in the dark for a while, and then he appears in front of Hades, with a beyblade. The aura of darkness is surrounding the beyblade_

* * *

"_Just wait and see, Sacred Beasts. You shall pay for what you had done to me hundred years ago. Your powers are no match to the power of the darkness!"_

* * *

"_I wonder who dares to steal the files."_

* * *

"_Do you think the boy uses black magic to make the guard faint?"_

* * *

"_He is the one who they call as…" Daichi gaze fall on Hilary who her face had turn pale "The Cursed Shadow!" he whispered roughly._

_

* * *

From the eye, he knows that the owner of the eye seems to be disturbed with his presence in front of the building. And, he knows that the owner is talking to somebody._

_

* * *

The Goodness always won,_

_And The Evil always lost,_

_But with your power beyond the goodness limit,_

_The Evil will be strong,_

_And the Goodness will be no more powerful!"_

_

* * *

Aura of the darkness of the beyblade becoming stronger even Ientra can see the aura. The pure black aura of an evil bit-beast…_

_

* * *

A bit-beast had born somewhere in the city. This bit-beast is not the ordinary bit-beast that you used to meet. This bit-beast is the most powerful one…_

* * *

…_and the bit-beast is the most evil from all the bit-beasts that exist in your world. The beast's slaves are finding for a human to control him, and I have a feeling,_

_

* * *

Hilary is the person that they are finding for…_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three: Ientra's Plan.  
**_

Kai walk slowly towards the dojo. He had been thinking about what Dranzer had told him early the evening today.

'_Hilary is the person the person that they are finding for…'_ Dranzer's word keeps repeating in his mind.

Kai actually confuse with it. What Hilary had to do with the bit-beast? She doesn't beyblade, and she never had one in her life. Hilary can see bit-beasts, but she doesn't have one of them, did she?

"Hey! Kai, where have you been?" Tyson asks but as usually, Kai ignored.

Tyson still waiting for Kai to answers until Kai disappears in the dojo, he sighs. "Same old Kai…" Tyson said.

"No, he's not like himself this time." Hilary said.

Tyson look at her. Hilary starts to explain. "He seems a bit different, not like the time when we at Mr. Dickenson's office."

"Something had been bothering Kai." Ray added.

"And what makes you think like that?" Daichi asks.

"He usually never comes back to the dojo without making us notice..." Ray answers.

"Come on! Stop thinking about Kai! He always acts like that." Daichi call them. Then, he looks at Max. "Alright, Max! I'm going to defeat you and your Draciel!" His eyes shining of determination, making an anime sweat drop appears above Max's head.

"Take it easy, Daichi. It's just a training. Don't take it too s-"before Max could finish his words, Daichi start to shout.

"Let it rip!" Kenny shock when he hears Daichi's word.

"Hey! You can't start the match yet!" Kenny shriek.

"Not in my watch! Now, let your beyblade spinning! I want a rematch from the last battle that we had!" challenge Daichi.

"Stop your beyblade at once, Daichi! You can't continue the match if you have launch your beyblade earlier before Max's!" Kenny protest.

"I don't care! Come on, Max! Let's battle like a real beyblader!" Daichi still keep up with his challenge.

"Err…Daichi; I haven't attached my beyblade to the launcher yet…" That is the only word Max's could say before Kenny and Daichi start to fight.

Strata Dragoon had stop spinning since Daichi start to lost concentrate. He walks toward the mini beyblade stadium to get his beyblade and launch it again. That is, until Kenny stops him from doing that.

"Let me go! I want a rematch no matter what!"

"No! Now it's Tyson's turn to train. Stop trying to get your revenge on your lost to Max!"

"I'm not getting my revenge! I want a rematch!"

Tyson, Hilary, Max and Ray stare at Daichi and Kenny, not long after that they all let out a loud sigh.

Hilary looks at her watch. "It's getting late, I better get going or my mom will kill me."

"I wish that would happen to you and Daichi…" Tyson whispered but loud enough for Hilary to hear the words.

"Are you trying to start a fight again?" Hilary asks.

"With you, not really. Beyblade? Definitely, yes!" Tyson answers, making Hilary kind of annoyed.

"Well, stop showing of like a peacock. It's not like you're the best beyblader in the world." She told him.

Tyson's anger rose a little bit. "Oh, really? It's even better showing off than someone who only knows to be obnoxious all the time."

"Stop arguing, you guys!" Ray said to Tyson and Hilary. "I had enough with all the problem that happens today. I don't want another problem occurs."

Tyson and Hilary stare at each other, angrily. Then, Hilary walks away from Tyson and Ray. "I'm going home, see you guys tomorrow." she said before vanish into the dark of night outside the dojo.

Because the lack of things happens around, Tyson and the others doesn't notice that Ientra is spying Hilary from the roof. They didn't notice Ientra's presence because she had turned to a crow. Ientra smiles, now she knows exactly what to do.

'_Don't even think of your problem could ended like this, Owners of the Sacred Beasts, because you haven't met the worst yet.' _she said in her heart. Then she flew into the air and follow Hilary.

* * *

"How dare Tyson say to me like that? He's not like the best beyblader in the world; even the other team can defeat him easily without the help of Dragoon." Hilary nags all the way to her house. Her anger still doesn't faded even thought she had left the dojo.

She thought that she could keep her mind off the missing files and her arguing with Tyson. Well, she did, when something strange happen…

A weird soft wind suddenly blowing around Hilary, the leaves that had fall from their trees start to move and make a soft rustle sound. A cold shiver runs into Hilary's forehead, making Hilary shrug suddenly. Hilary felt like somebody is watching her.

Hilary's start to walk fast, she really want to get home as quickly as possible. Her heart beats so loud, even louder than the sound of the Chinese gong.

Shock starts to show it's bloom when Hilary realizes that she is not alone. She heard the sound of footstep, not her footstep, but somebody else!

Cold sweat starts to appear at Hilary's face. Hilary stops walking, but not the sound of the footsteps. The sound seems to be closer, and closer, and closer, closer…

Hilary closes her eyes, turns back and shouts "What do you want?"

No one answer, Hilary opens her eyes slowly. No one is standing behind her, except…

A black little kitten is sitting on the ground, meowing at her.

"Oh, i-it's just a little kitten…Well, I guess I'd scared myself too much…" she said. Then, she continues her walk until she gets to her home safely.

"Thank goodness I reach here safely…" Hilary sighs. Then, she opens the door and step inside.

* * *

'_Even your shelter can't protect you from me.'_ Ientra whispered.

* * *

_**12:00 pm. Midnight.**_

The sound of Hilary's snores is roaming her room. She is in a deep sleep, even the sound of her windows flew open in a sudden fail to make Hilary wake up.

A strange black smoke enters Hilary's room, and start to swirling around it. Hilary coughs when she inhales a little amount of the smoke, making the smoke stop moving. Hilary turns her body to the other side of her bed and the smoke start to swirling in the room again.

The smoke starts to fly towards Hilary's back pack and open it. A strange light comes out from the smoke and landed in the back pack. After that, the smoke disappears and the window closes loudly. This time, Hilary awakes by the sound.

"Whose there?" Hilary croaked. The brunette looks around her room and rubbed her eyes. "Must have been my imagination…" she said before she continues her sleep.

'_It's not your imagination. Your nightmare had just begun, female human.'_ Ientra answers. Then, she flew away from there.

* * *

**Me: So, I'd run out of idea and this was the story that my friend came out with. Kind of spooky, isn't it? Okay, people! Listen up; I really need a name for Hades's human form. If you have an idea, please send me a really good name for Hades. I receive some cool names from you readers and my friend and I are still thinking about their ideas. If you have a name for Hades, please tell me! **

**Quiz: The strange light can turn into an object. What exactly do you think the object is?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter Four: Dream & Bad Luck

**Thanks to all readers who gave us the name for Hades human form, your ideas are fantastic! Before you guys start reading, I have something to tell ya'. I don't include any pairings in this story. Not KaiHil, not TyHil, not anyone even the impossible one such as MaxHil _(Shinju: Maxhil? *shrugs*)_ . Although there's might be little hints for those two pairing (KaiHil and TyHil) that I mention.  
**

**Sneak Peak Chapter Four (Dream and Bad luck): Hilary is having a weird dream. She traps in the middle of nowhere and saw Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi stabbed by some floating knives and swords. Bad luck strikes her when Mr. Dickenson and the other had found the missing files. Isn't it supposed to be a good luck? It supposed to be but not when the files slides out from her bag!

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

_She doesn't beyblade, and she never had one in her life. Hilary can see bit-beasts, but she doesn't have one of them, did she?

* * *

_

"_I wish that would happen to you and Daichi…" Tyson whispered but loud enough for Hilary to hear the words._

"_Are you trying to start a fight again?" Hilary asks.

* * *

_

_Because the lack of things happens around, Tyson and the others doesn't notice that Ientra is spying Hilary from the roof.

* * *

_

_Cold sweat starts to appear at Hilary's face. Hilary stops walking, but not the sound of the footsteps. The sound seems to be closer, and closer, and closer, closer…

* * *

_

'_Even your own house can't protect you from me.'

* * *

_

_The smoke starts to fly towards Hilary's back pack and open it. A strange light comes out from the smoke and landed in the back pack.

* * *

_

'_It's not your imagination. Your nightmare had just begun, female human.'

* * *

_

_**Chapter Five: Trouble.**_

"_Where am I?" Hilary croaked as her sight turns to normal. She came to her conscious and glared at every single detail of the black space. Nothing! It's a total of darkness!_

"_Hello?" she shouted, her voice echoed around the space. Hilary stands up, and start to walk, and… "Hel- Whoa!"_

_A strong force pulling her back and making her fall. Hilary then notices that her arms are being locked into a weird ring-like metal at her wristband. A long chain is attached to the ring and to the ground. 'Wait, how can I attach to the ground when this place doesn't have any ground?' her mind shrieks._

_All of sudden, the pitch of the darkness turns into plain white. Hilary's chain lose a little of it's height and pulled Hilary even more nearer to the none-exist ground. "What is going on?" Hilary keeps shouting._

_Not long after that, she saw five boys are running towards her. She quickly recognized them. It's her teammates!_

"_Guys, over here!" she called them._

"_There you are, Hilary! We had been looking for you!" Tyson said to her._

"_I'm so glad that you alright!" Daichi told her._

_Hilary was about to say something to them when she notices that something are flying towards the boys. She looks at the direction of the flying thing and saw…_

…_sharp, very sharp knives and swords are heading to the boys._

"_Watch out!" She shouts._

_The sharps object are almost stab the back of those boys. Hilary closed her eyes, not willing to see what will happen next._

"_NO!"_

_

* * *

_

"NO!"

Hilary shouted at the top of her lung, making her mother who is serving breakfast shock and rushed to her room. "Are you okay, Hilary?" Hilary's mother asks.

"W-where's everybody?" Hilary stammered. She look all around her, she seems confused. "B-b-but…I-I-I… the-the-they were here!"

"Who is here? No one here except you!" Hilary's mother told her. "You must be very tired. Now, get dressed and come down for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, mom…" Hilary nodded slowly. She gets off from her bed slowly. 'It's just a dream? But, I felt like…it was real. All those things, the chains…' Hilary stare at her wristband '…the space, and the swords and knives…'

"I hope nothing bad happens today…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Daichi yawn loudly, making Kenny who is sitting beside him stare at him. "Do you have manners?" Kenny asks Daichi.

"Who cares?" Daichi answers. "Why we have to train so early in the morning? The beystadium is enough for everybody in the BBA," complaint Daichi.

"It's true that the beystadium enough for everyone, but does the time for us to train for the upcoming battle is enough?" Kenny replied.

"Oh, come on! We have three months until the next championship. It's not like something dangerous going to happen to us!" Daichi said.

"Don't be such a lazy poke, Daichi. We never knew what will happen to us in future days." Kenny said.

"I'm bored…"Daichi complaint again. Kenny sighs.

At one of the beyblade stadium, Tyson's Dragoon and Max's Draciel are attacking each other.

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson shouts.

"Don't let him get you, Draciel!" Max shouts.

Dragoon is spinning at the top of his speed. The beyblade suddenly surrounded by wind, and spinning towards to Draciel. Max detected Tyson's attack.

"The same old trick?" Max asks.

"Realize? You're going down!" answers Tyson.

"Not this time! Go, Draciel!" Draciel suddenly vanish when Dragoon was about to strike him. Tyson shock.

"What? No way!" Tyson exclaim.

"Shock to see that I mastered your technique?" smirk Max.

The door flew open. Hilary storms inside. Daichi and Kenny look at her, same as Tyson and Max who had stop battle when both of the beyblades knocked out from the stadium.

"Hey, Hilary! You're late today…What's the matter?" Max greets her. Hilary smiles.

"Nothing. Just, I don't feel so good…" answers Hilary. The truth is, she caught a headache since she woke up early in the morning. 'It's must be the dream…' she told herself.

Hilary put her backpack beside Daichi. Daichi stares at the backpack for a while then he look at Hilary. "I smell food, what you bought for us?" Daichi asks. Hilary ignored.

"Hey, where are Ray and Kai?" asks Hilary.

"Ray is in Mr. Dickenson office." Kenny answers her.

"As for Kai, we don't know where he had gone this time…" Tyson continues.

"I see… Aren't you guys suppose to start training now?" ask Hilary.

"We had already finished the third." answers Tyson.

"Really?" Hilary asks.

"Well, actually Tyson and Ray are the first one to train before Mr. Dickenson calls him to his office. Then, Daichi and Max's turns to train. While Tyson and Max had finish when you arrive." Kenny said to her.

"Oh…" Hilary lost her words. But not for long, she found her words back when she turn around and saw Daichi is eating sandwiches from her backpack. Her face turns red.

"Don't finish all the sandwiches!" she shouts at Daichi.

"What? I'm starving!" said Daichi with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Give me back my backpack!" insisted Hilary. She pushes Daichi aside, but Daichi accidentally knock her backpack from the bench. All the things that Hilary kept in her backpack scattered around.

At the same time, Ray and Mr. Dickenson step inside when Hilary's backpack knock down.

"Look what you had done!" shout Hilary.

"It's your fault you push me aside and making me knock you backpack!" Daichi shouts back.

"Stop arguing you two! Get up and clean the mess!" Tyson commands. He walks towards Ray and Mr. Dickenson, accidentally kick Hilary's backpack. Because of Tyson's kick, two object slides out from the backpack.

All of the teenagers stare disbelief at the object. Mr. Dickenson gasped, and he gazed his sight on Hilary. Hilary covers her mouth preventing herself to shout.

The two objects are actually office files. One of the files was facing towards Ray; letting Ray reads the words on the files. The file written 'BBA: BeyBlade Association'

"The missing files!" Kenny gasped.

"Hilary," Mr. Dickenson said "How could you?"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Me: Boredomness! For the last three days I can't think of any idea for this chapter. Sorry I took a long time to upload this because my computer is acting like a maniac. Before I forgot, the name will appear on the next chapter!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter Five: A new 'friend'

**I'm going to delete that Author's note...So, the results of the name is... Just keep reading the story! WARNING: BOREDOMNESS MUCH! AND OF COURSE, BAD GRAMMAR!**

**Sneak Peak Chapter Five (A new 'friend'): Hilary upset because Tyson hurt her feeling. She made a drastic decision and left the BBA. However, she met a boy who call Akuhei and befriends with him. Kai suspicious with Akuhei and decide to follow Hilary.  


* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_A strong force pulling her back and making her fall. Hilary then notices that her arms are being locked into a weird ring-like metal at her wristband. A long chain is attached to the ring and to the ground.

* * *

_

"_Guys, over here!" she called them._

"_There you are, Hilary! We had been looking for you!" Tyson said to her._

"_I'm so glad that you alright!" Daichi told her.

* * *

_

_The sharps object are almost stab the back of those boys. Hilary closed her eyes, not willing to see what will happen next._

"_NO!"

* * *

_

"_I hope nothing bad happens today…"

* * *

_

"_Go, Dragoon!" Tyson shouts._

"_Don't let him get you, Draciel!" Max shouts.

* * *

_

_He walks towards Ray and Mr. Dickenson, accidentally kick Hilary's backpack. Because of Tyson's kick, two object slides out from the backpack._

_The two objects are actually office files. One of the files was facing towards Ray; letting Ray reads the words on the files. The file written 'BBA: BeyBlade Association'

* * *

_

"_Hilary," Mr. Dickenson said "How could you?"

* * *

_

_**Chapter Five: A new 'friend'.**_

Hilary runs as quickly as possible. Her eyes are full of tears and the tears run to her cheek. Sadness and angry are roaming her heart. She is sad because nobody believe what she said, and she is angry because of Tyson's word.

* * *

"Hilary," Mr. Dickenson said. "How could you?"

"You're the one who stole the files?" asks Max.

"I-I..."

"Hilary, explain it!" Daichi told her.

"I don't know how the files are in my bag!" Hilary croaked.

"So, you're telling us that somebody put the files in your back?" exclaim Tyson.

"No! But, I'm pretty sure that the files are not in there yesterday…"

"But how can that file end up in your bag? Don't tell us there is an invisible force put it in your bag!" shout Tyson.

"I told you I don't know!"

"Don't try to cheat me! So, this you had done for all this years! You be friends with us so you can stole BBA's secret information and give it to our enemies." Tyson accuse.

"I did not! I never do that to my friends!"

"Never? How about now? It's obvious you're the thief and we caught you red-handed."

"Hey..."

"Friends never stab friend at the back." Ray interrupts. Hilary shock.

"Not you too… I don't steal the files, Ray! And I don't know how the files get into my bag!" Hilary told him. Then, she rushes to Mr. Dickenson and stop in front of him.

"Mr. Dickenson, you believe me right? You believe that I don't steal those files, don't you?"

Mr. Dickenson closes his eyes, and then he let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry, Hilary. But, we had a strong prove that you're the thief…"

Hilary's eyes full of tears. Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I can't believe you dare to do this such thing. You're a traitor!"

At this time, Hilary's anger burst to flames. She stares at Tyson as if she going to eat the boy alive.

"What's the matter? Lost your words again?" Tyson smirk.

"Could you please be quiet?" Hilary shouts at Tyson. "I had enough of you! You keep accusing me as a traitor while you don't even know how I stole it! The files can't be a strong proves! How about the security cameras? They only caught a picture of a boy before they realize the files are missing. How can that be me?"

"Well, how can we know that you and the boy corporate with each other and had planning to steal the files?" Tyson shouts.

"Stop saying I steal the files!"

"BBA don't need a traitor and we don't need a teammate who is worthless and good for nothing especially you!" Tyson roar.

Hilary gasped. Daichi and Kenny stun. Max and Ray stare at each other while Mr. Dickenson seems to be shock with Tyson's word.

Tears had fall from Hilary's eyes. She bit her lip, preventing her from cries out of control.

"Fine…" Hilary said slowly "If you don't want a person like me…" she took off her BBA jacket.

"…considered that I, Hilary Tachibana, is no longer in the BBA." she threw her jacket to the ground and run out from the room without looking back. She hit somebody and almost fell to the ground. Hilary stands up and starts to run again. Not knowing that the person she hit is Kai, who is looking her until she run through the exit.

* * *

And here is she now, sitting on the bench at a park and crying. No one is there at the park since it still early in the morning. Hilary's sight was a little bit blurry because of her tears.

Hilary emotions are unstable. She wipes her tears and stares at the sky.

'_Why wouldn't anyone believe me?'_ her heart shouts. _'I speak the truth, I'm not cheating…'_

Her tears start to fall again. "Why wouldn't anyone believe me?" she said. Then, she starts to cry again.

Suddenly, Hilary felt like somebody is walking towards her. She ignore, but her heart start to beats fast.

"Hey…" Hilary shock and look at the direction of the voice. A black haired boy with a pairs of shining silver eyes is looking at her with a caring smile at his lips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" she answers while wiping her tears again. "It's just…"

"Somebody doesn't believe you even thought you said the truth?" The boy smiles at her again and sat beside her.

"How you know?" Hilary asks.

"Well, I heard what you said before you start to cry, again."

"Oh…" Hilary said. She looks at the boy and asks "I never saw you around here before."

"My family had just moved in the town, my house is around here." the boy answers. Hilary was about to say something when the boy interrupt "Oh, silly me! I forgot to tell you my name. Hi, my name is Akuhei."

"Akuhei?" Hilary echoed. She knew what the name means, and she look at the boy strangely "What a weird name…"

"Yeah, I don't know why my parents give me that name," Akuhei agreed, he shove his hand in front of Hilary "So, what's your?"

"My name is Hilary, Hilary Tachibana. By the way, welcome to the city!" Hilary said.

"Hilary Tachibana? You're the famous Hilary Tachibana from the G-Revolution?" Akuhei asks. His eyes shining the light of excitement.

"Am I really that popular?" Hilary blushed. "I thought they only love the beybladers in the team…"

"No! In my place you really are popular. Everybody is talking about you at there!" Akuhei told her. "Am I the luckiest person in the world to met one of the G-Revolution?"

Hilary's blush faded when Akuhei said the word 'G-Revolution'. Her face turns sad. Akuhei notices and he stare at Hilary.

"Well, I was one of them…" Hilary paused. Her voice seems to be faded like her blush.

"What's the matter? It seems there's something had been bothering you…"

Hilary let out a loud sigh. "I shouldn't let you know about this…"

"It's okay; you can tell me about your problems. Maybe it can make you feel better." Akuhei said.

Hilary sighs again. "Let just say…One of the most important thing had been missing and your friends found it in your bag. But, you don't even know how it gets in your bag and everybody start to accuse you as the thief. No one believes you even thought you told the truth." Her tears start to fill her eyes again.

"You're saying that they accuse you as the thief and a traitor?" Akuhei asks. Hilary nodded.

"They don't believe me! I told them I don't know how the files did are in my bag, but they still…don't…believe me…" she wraps her face in her hands.

Akuhei listen to Hilary carefully. He then stands up and walk towards a blooming flower near the bench and pluck it. He turns back and facing Hilary.

"Friends always like that." Akuhei said "They never appreciate people like us…"

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Hilary asks.

"I, once, had friends like that." Akuhei start his story. "Pretending to be nice with us, pretending that we are so special to them but in the end when they found a problem and start to think it's our fault. They're the one who stab our back and left us, without knowing the truth!"

"It's the same feeling when…they accused me…" Hilary breathes.

Akuhei grips the flower and move his hand right in front of Hilary. "They treat us like flowers, when the flower starts to lose its beauty." Suddenly, sand start to coming out from Akuhei's hand. "They left us in the middle of nowhere."

Hilary stares at the empty ground for a while, thinking about Akuhei's words.

"But, I don't think your friends are as same as mine. Even thought they make you like that, I believe that they will forgive you easily." Akuhei comforts Hilary.

"I hope so." Hilary answers.

Akuhei look at his watch. "Oh, better get going. My parents and I are going to a restaurant. I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Oh, okay then." Hilary said.

"See you again, Hilary! It's nice to meet with a person like you!" Akuhei said before start to walk away from her.

"Wait!" Akuhei stops.

"Where can we meet again?" Hilary asks. Akuhei respond to her question with a smile.

"See that old building over there?" Akuhei pointed at a half-ruined building. Hilary nodded.

"My house is near the building but, you just wait for me in front of it. I usually walk around the building." Akuhei told her. "Oh." said Hilary.

Akuhei continues his walk. "But…I'll always be near you whenever you need me." he whispered while walking. Hilary heard his word, and was about to say something but Akuhei had already gone.

"Akuhei?" she calls him. '_Strange, how come he vanishes so fast like that? Even Kai can't do that such thing...'_

Hilary let out her third sigh. "You're right, Akuhei. It does make me feel better when I talk to you." she said with a smile. Hilary leaves the park and takes the usual path that she used to go home.

* * *

Kai jumps out from the tree and landed into the ground. He had been hiding in the trees since Hilary arrived at the park. Kai had witness Hilary's dialogue with the boy Akuhei. He seems pretty suspicious with Akuhei.

No one, not even Tyson and the others ever dare to go to that old building. Half of the people in Bey City believe that the building is haunted, except him. Kai know that something is hiding inside the building and he start to get the idea that Akuhei had something to do with the building.

A shining light coming from the ground attracts Kai's attention. Kai bend down and pick up the object. Then, he remembered. The sand from Akuhei's hand!

_Kai, I sense strong dark aura's coming from that sand…_ Dranzer told him. Dranzer is the one who told him to follow Hilary and the one who sense the presence of the evil bit-beast from Akuhei's body.

'_Believe it or not,' _Kai said to Dranzer.

'_I've got the feeling that Akuhei is not normal…'

* * *

_

**Me: Argh! This fever is killing me! Okay, too much TyHil hints I guess. Thanks for giving us the ideas…Ouch…Shinju, could you please help me?**

_**Shinju: Thanks to all the readers who had taken part for naming Hades's human form! Congrats to PRETTY KITTY 500! For the others, the author said that your ideas are fantastic. She's going to keep the names for the next upcoming story. And we very sorry for the lack of bad grammars and confusing story line, but we'll try to do our best…**_

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter Six: Be Careful, Hilary

**So, if you want to know how Hades looks like in his human form. His human form is almost like Ken Ichijouji from Digimon 02. Check out to see the picture of Ken Ichijouji!**

**Sneak Peak Chapter Six (Be Careful, Hilary): Three days passed not so normally since the day our beloved heroes found where the files are. Tyson with his sleeping problem while Kai had been missing for three days. While Hilary realize a kitten had been following her since the night when she's walking alone. Kai show up and told Hilary to be very careful with Akuhei because he think that Akuhei is up to no good.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"_But how can that file end up in your bag? Don't tell us there is an invisible force put it in your bag!"

* * *

_

"_Stop saying I steal the files!"

* * *

_

"_BBA don't need a traitor and we don't need a teammate who is worthless and good for nothing especially you!" Tyson roar.

* * *

_

"…_considered that I, Hilary Tachibana, is no longer in the BBA." she threw her jacket to the ground and run out from the room without looking back.

* * *

_

"_Hey…" Hilary shock and look at the direction of the voice. A black haired boy with a pairs of shining silver eyes is looking at her with a caring smile at his lips. "Are you okay?"

* * *

_

"_Akuhei?"__ Hilary echoed. She knew what the name means, and she look at the boy strangely "What a weird name…"

* * *

_

"_Friends always like that." Akuhei said "They never appreciate people like us…"

* * *

_

"_I, once, had friends like that." Akuhei start his story. "Pretending to be nice with us, pretending that we are so special to them but in the end when they found a problem and start to think it's our fault. They're the one who stab our back and left us, without knowing the truth!"

* * *

_

"_Where can we meet again?" Hilary asks. Akuhei respond to her question with a smile._

"_See that old building over there?" Akuhei pointed at a half-ruined building. Hilary nodded._

"_My house is near the building but, you just wait for me in front of it. I usually walk around the building." Akuhei told her. "Oh." said Hilary._

_Akuhei continues his walk. "But…I'll always be near you whenever you need me." he whispered while walking. Hilary heard his word, and was about to say something but Akuhei had already gone.

* * *

_

'_Believe it or not,' Kai said to Dranzer._

'_I've got the feeling that Akuhei is not normal…'

* * *

_

_**Chapter Six: Be Careful, Hilary…**_

Three days had passed since the day Tyson and his gang found where the missing files are. Also, it had been three days Hilary has not visited the dojo, causing another problem occurs. Usually, Hilary is the one who used to wake Tyson and Daichi from getting late for their training. But now, they kept getting late for training.

"I can't believe no matter how hard I try to get up early, it always ends with a bucket full of cold water given by grandpa!" sigh Tyson.

"Maybe you should try use alarm clock, it always helps me to wake up in the morning." told Max.

"Please…Even if you place ten alarm clocks near Tyson, you still can't wake him up…" Daichi said.

"The same goes to you too, Daichi." Tyson replied.

"Oh, really? I thought you're the champ of everything!" Daichi smirk.

Tyson and Daichi start to argue with each other. Max remains silence for a while but then he opens his mouth to speak.

"Tyson…" Tyson and Daichi look at him.

"Where are we going actually?"

"To the BBA, of course! Why you ask?" Tyson answers.

"If we're going to BBA," Max stops to walks ", why you choose to walk at the path that will took about 30 minutes to get to the BBA?"

"Yeah, you know we're late for training!" Daichi agreed.

Tyson start to explain "We need to warm up a little bit before training! Walking is one of exercise, am I right?"

"But, the other path will take a shorter time!" Daichi complaint.

"We're not going to waste some opportunity to exercise early in the morning!" Tyson replied.

"But-"

"No buts! Come on people, move your feet and start jogging! Move! Move! Move!" Tyson command with a smile.

Max was confused at first, and then he realizes something. The path that they always use leads them to BBA quicker, and also it will lead them to Hilary's house.

'_I think you're a bit to harsh on her, Tyson.' _said Max, but the words only escape in his heart.

* * *

"Hey, Ray…" call Kenny. Ray turns back and looks at Kenny. "Do you know where Kai is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the last day." Ray shook his head.

Kenny sighs. "Kai miss his practice for three days straight. At the dojo, he also hasn't come back yet."

"It's typical for Kai doing that. You know how he is…" Ray replied.

"I don't know about this, Ray…" Kenny stop for a while "…but, do you think Tyson is a little to harsh on Hilary?"

It's Ray's turn to sigh. "I don't think Tyson is the one who is harsh on her. But I do think that all of us are too harsh on her…"

"I wonder what she is doing."

* * *

**-Hilary's POV-**

_I'm walking towards the building. My eyes is glancing the building over and over again. Then, I stops. 'Hilary,' a voice told me 'I don't think this is a good idea.'_

_I was about to agreed with the voice from my heart when a voice from my mind shouts 'Oh, come on! It's just an old abandon building; nothing 'spooky' will suddenly come out from the building and start to chase you! Don't be such a chicken!'_

_My heart told me to go back to my comfy home, but at the same time my mind is telling me not to be a coward. Now, I felt like my own body parts are shouting and arguing with each other._

_Now, I had to make a decision. Between the voice from my heart and the voice from my mind, guess who I choose?_

_Yup, I choose to follow what my mind told me to do. There's nothing __**dangerous**__ going to happen at me, right?_

_I start to walk again, the same goes to my instinct. My heart start to pounding like a maniac and clod sweat start to appear at my forehead, the same thing that happens to me when I was walking alone in the night!_

'_Okay' I told myself 'This is getting spookier…Mom, I regret for not bringing the umbrella like you told me so!'_

_I slowly turn back, and see no one is standing behind my back. Well, no one except one…tiny…black…kitten?_

_I stare at the kitten; I realize there's something different about this kitten from the other. Maybe it's big icy eyes and long shining black fur. I think I've met this little creature somewhere, but then I remembered the kitten. The same kitten that I saw last night!_

"Hey, there little guy. You seem to follow me…Where do you come from?" _I said while rubbing its head. The kitten meowed and stares at my eyes. I shock, not because of the cat suddenly rub itself at me, but the kitten's eye! Its eye… is like the eye of a human. The eye of…_

_A girl. Then I chuckles. _"Something tells me that you're no 'guy', aren't you?" _I said._

"And something tells me that you better be careful or else." _I search where the familiar voice coming from and end looking at him._

"Oh, i-it's you!" _I exclaim and yet stammered to see him. Stupid feeling! Why I always get easily stammered when he show up in front of me suddenly? Wait, why is he here?_

"How you know I'm here?" _I paused for a while and thinking something that really crazy for Kai to do. _"You're…following me?" _I spoke._

_Kai look at me and spoke _"Just be careful with Akuhei. I think he's up to something." _Then, he left, leaving me with a basket full of confuse._

_I look at the little kitten that is still standing beside me. _"If you're human and the hottest guy in the team just told something like that to you, what will you think?"_ I ask._

_I swear the kitten is smiling at me, but in the same time something struck at my mind. It was the looniest, craziest, weirdest, yet insanely idea I ever think of._

"Kai Hiwatari…jealous of me because I befriends with some other boys?" _the words just flew out from my mouth. I was so happy and weird, I totally forgot about the kitten's smile! My feet start to jumps ten foot from the ground. Well, not that high but you know what I mean._

_I was so busy jumping and shrieking like a crazy woman at hospital, I didn't realize that Akuhei is staring at me with an anime sweat drop upon his head. I also didn't realize that the kitten had left me like Kai did._

_Akuhei gulp down a little saliva down to his throat. Then he opens his mouth and asks me. _"What are you doing?"

"AAH! What are you doing here?" _I shriek at him. I guess I shriek too loud I think I've blown up Akuhei's eardrums._

_Akuhei giggles_ "Sorry, I'd scared you." _Then, he burst out laughing. I was a little embarrassed at first, but not long after that I join him._

_When we had stopped laughing at each other, Akuhei look at me and said _"Let's go to the park! I'd bought enough money to buy that delicious frozen ice for both of us!"

_I smiles. I couldn't deny it; Akuhei really loves ice-cream. Yesterday, I'd bought one for him and I pay the ice cream and turn back. Guess what happen to the ice-cream I'd just bought?_

_The ice-cream is no longer in the cone, and I manage to see the last of the cone before Akuhei gobbled it. He told me that he never had an ice-cream once in his life. Even Tyson can't finish an ice-cream quickly as Akuhei.  
_

_We start to walk to the park. But…_

_If only I take a look at the road mirror…_

_If only I look at one of the water puddle…_

_If only I took a quick glance at the mirror in front of a store…_

_I swear I will freak out if I know how Akuhei's reflection looks like…

* * *

_

**Me: Just want to ask, is Dranzer a female or a male? To Hilary, don't be too excited. Kai is one of the top most hottest guy in Beyblade, his fan girls dare to kill you and the other fan girls just because of him. Sorry if there's too much errors in this chapter. Shinju, can you explain why the hell did you ask me to put little hints of KaiHil & TyHil in the story?**

_**(Shinju: Why? I love the pairings! They all look so cute together!)**_

**Me: *stare disbelieve at Shinju* whatever you like, Shinju…Whatever you like…**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Unacceptable Apologies

**Sneak Peak Chapter Seven (Unacceptable Apologies): Kenny told Tyson that Ray, Max and him felt guilty for accusing Hilary as the thief. Tyson, who at first disagreed, give up and go to Hilary to seek apologies from her. Meanwhile, Kai meet face to face with Akuhei and ask him the question that had been haunting Kai. Did Tyson manage to find Hilary and seek apologies from her? Will Kai finally found out the answer?  
**

_**Previously:**_

'_I think you're a bit to harsh on her, Tyson.' _said Max, but the words only escape in his heart.

* * *

"_Kai miss his practice for three days straight. At the dojo, he also hasn't come back yet."

* * *

_

"_I wonder what she is doing."

* * *

_

_Now, I had to make a decision. Between the voice from my heart and the voice from my mind, guess who I choose?_

_Yup, I choose to follow what my mind told me to do. There's nothing __**dangerous**__ going to happen at me, right?

* * *

_

"_And something tells me that you better be careful or else." I search where the familiar voice coming from and end looking at him._

"_Oh, i-it's you!" I exclaim and yet stammered to see him. Stupid feeling! Why I always get easily stammered when he show up in front of me suddenly? Wait, why is he here?_

"_How you know I'm here?" I paused for a while and thinking something that really crazy for Kai to do. "You're…following me?" I spoke._

_Kai look at me and spoke "Just be careful with Akuhei. I think he's up to something." Then, he left, leaving me with a basket full of confuse

* * *

_

_I was so busy jumping and shrieking like a crazy woman at hospital, I didn't realize that Akuhei is staring at me with an anime sweat drop upon his head. I also didn't realize that the kitten had left me like Kai did._

_Akuhei gulp down a little saliva down to his throat. Then he opens his mouth and asks me. "What are you doing?"

* * *

_

_If only I take a look at the road mirror…_

_If only I look at one of the water puddle…_

_If only I realize Akuhei's reflection at the mirror in front of a store…_

_I swear I will freak out if I know how Akuhei's reflection looks like…

* * *

_

_**Chapter Seven: Unacceptable Apologies**_

"You want me to do what?" shriek Tyson. He stare at his teammates in front of him, disbelieve. Kenny nodded.

"No! No! You guys must be joking! This is a joke, right? Am I in one of the hidden camera show?" Tyson muttered.

"No, Tyson. We're not joking." Kenny answers.

"I think you're a little too harsh on Hilary." Max said.

"As the matter of the fact, I think all of us are too harsh on her." Ray interrupts.

Tyson's mouth opens and closes. "Are you guys' nuts? There's no way I'm going to seek apologies from that thief!"

"You're not the only one who had to apologies to her, but we all are going with you." Ray told him.

Daichi who is eating an apple, turn his gaze on Ray when he heard the word 'we'. "What do you mean by 'we'?" he asks.

"All of us, Daichi! You…" Max points at Daichi and then he points at himself "Me…" He points at Kenny "Kenny…" Ray was next "Ray and Tyson…Probably…"

"I'm not going." Daichi exclaim.

"What?" the four boys asks him.

"If you're going to Hilary's, then I'm not going because…" MUNCH! Daichi took a big bite of the apple. "~munch, munch~ I didn't do ~munch, munch~ anything wrong ~munch, munch, munch~ to her. Anyway, you guys are the ones who accused her as a thief. Mr. Dickenson is involve in this too, ya' know!" Daichi shove his hand and took a can of soda. He threw the remains of apple into the trash can. He opened the soda and starts to drink it quickly.

Tyson sighs. "Guess I have no other choice, isn't it?"

Max, Kenny and Ray look at each other and give a relieving smile. "You're right. Since my fight with Hilary, I get the trouble to wake up early…"

Ray patted one of Tyson's shoulders. "Don't worry, pal! It's our fault too. We can't truly believe that she is a thief. That's just not like the way Hilary that we used to know!"

Tyson smiles weakly. "Yeah, I felt guilty. Let's go."

"You're going, in the middle of training?" Daichi asks. "You guys can't go to Hilary's house and get b-LURP!" Daichi burp loudly in a sudden and something flew out from his mouth and landed right at Tyson's nose.

Tyson stares at the apple skin on his nose. Then he looks at Daichi. "That's it" he said as he pulls one of Daichi's hands ", you're coming with us!"

* * *

Akuhei is walking alone on the bridge. Then he stops at the middle of the bridge and stares at the flowing water. He suddenly smiles when he saw two round shape shadow is forming in the water.

He smiles faded quickly when he sense the aura the owner of one of the sacred beasts is walking towards him. He recognized the aura, and the aura is one by one and the only Phoenix of Fire.

"You've been following me, aren't you…?" He talk as he close his eyes and smiles "…Kai Hiwatari."

"I know you're up to something, Akuhei." Kai told him. "Who are you anyway?"

Akuhei smirk. "You haven't answered my question yet…" he said.

"It's for me to know and for you to ignore it. Now, answers mine!" Kai commands.

"Patience, boy! There's no need to rush. You should respect someone who is older than you!" Akuhei glance at Kai.

"I know you're not a human." Kai said.

"Oh? What makes you think of that? Let me guess," Akuhei turns back and standing in front of Kai ", a giant birdie told you so?"

Kai bit his lips and groan slowly.

* * *

Tyson look at his friends. His friends nodded. Tyson sigh slowly and push the bell.

Not long after the bell rang, they heard somebody is running and the door flew open.

"Oh. Hey there, Tyson. What brings you here?" Ms. Tachibana asks. She seems shock to see Tyson and his friend standing in front of her house.

"Is Hilary here? She left her bag at the BBA." Tyson answers.

"I'm sorry but she's not here. Hilary had just gone out to meet her friend." replied Ms. Tachibana.

Tyson seems to be a little bit shock. "Oh, it's okay. Can you help us give this back to Hilary?"

"Sure. I'll tell her that you're here, okay?" Ms. Tachibana said. Tyson nodded, and then he left.

Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi gathered around Tyson, looking at each other and start walking.

"How come Hilary have another friend beside us?" Daichi asks.

"I don't know either." Tyson said.

All of them turn to the left. At the same time, a person also walking at the same direction. The person shock to see Tyson, as same as Tyson and his gang were shock to see her.

Tyson gasped "You!"

* * *

"What makes you think that I'm not a human?" Akuhei repeated his question.

Kai smiles. "This..." he grip his hand above and letting a little opening around his fingers. Sand was coming out from his hand.

"It seems that you had saw my little magic..."

"Forget about that, I only come here to know something." Kai said.

Akuhei look at Kai, with his right eyebrow raised a little bit.

"You're a bit-beast, aren't you?"

Akuhei stare at Kai, his eyes suddenly turn from silver to bloody red. An evil smiles attach at his mouth.

_Kai! Watch out!_

* * *

"You!" Hilary's eyes widened. She's trying to avoid from seeing Tyson and the other, but it seems that Tyson had found her.

Tyson rush to Hilary and manage to grab her hand before she could run away. "Hilary, wait!"

"Let me go!" Hilary demand. She struggle to release her hand from Tyson's grip.

"I will, but after you hear what I going to say!" Tyson said.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted. Hilary use her left hand to pull her right one. Tyson know Hilary will escape somehow. He need to do something to calm Hilary down.

"Hilary, I'm sorry!" Finally, Tyson shout.

Hilary stop struggle. She look at Tyson who his eyes shone the light of hope to her. "W-what did you...?"

"We're sorry. We shouldn't have accused you as the thief..." Ray quickly answers. Hilary gazed her sight on Ray.

"We totally forgot about that video clips because too shock of what happens." Kenny added.

Hilary open her mouth, but nothing comes out from her mouth. Tyson quickly interrupts.

"We'll do anything as long as you forgive us!"

Daichi who is yawning, quickly look at Tyson. "We? You guys are the one who accused her, not me!"

Kenny stomp his feet at Daichi's. "OW!"

'This is not the time you start to complaint about everything!' Kenny whispered.

_Should I forgive them? _Hilary's mind asks_ But..._

_"Pretending to be nice with us, pretending that we are so special to them but in the end when they found a problem and start to think it's our fault. They're the one who stab our back and left us, without knowing the truth!" _Akuhei's word suddenly screams at her mind. Hilary then remembered what Tyson had said to her.

_"BBA don't need a traitor and we don't need a teammate who is worthless and good for nothing especially you!"_

"Hilary?" Hilary shock. Akuhei's face vanish from her sight. Tyson look at her.

"You think it will be easy for me to forgive you?" Hilary suddenly asks.

"I-"

"No, Tyson! It's not easy for me to forgive all of you for what you've said to me! All of you!"

"Hilary, what have got into you?" Tyson asks.

"Nothing! Nothing have got into me except the truth."

"The truth?"

"The truth that being friend with a beyblader like you is the worthless decision I ever made."

"Look, we come here to apologies to you! We don't care what you'll say or what you going to do with us but can you please forgive us?" Tyson shout.

"Tyson's right, Hilary. Without you, we won't come to this far." Ray agreed.

Hilary stare at the boys in front of her. Then she closed her eyes and turn back. "My trust have been played once, but I won't let it happen twice!"

Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Max and Daichi watch as Hilary leaves them in confuse. It was a silence until Hilary vanish from their sights. Tyson broke the silence.

"Come on..." he said sadly. "I guess there is no chance we're getting her back in our team..."

* * *

**Me: Sorry took a long time to finish this chapter because I have to study for the upcoming examinations. To repay all of your readers patience, here the sneak peak for the upcoming chappie. **

**Sneak Peak Chapter 8 (The First Attack): The conversation between Kai and Akuhei end up to a fight. Kai use his beyblade as his weapon while Akuhei reveals himself as the one and only Hades and turn into a bit-beast. Who will be the winner of the fight? Kai or Hades?  
**


	9. Chapter Eight: The First Attack

**Sneak Peak Chapter 8 (The First Attack): ****The conversation between Kai and Akuhei end up to a fight. Kai use his beyblade as his weapon while Akuhei reveals himself as the one and only Hades and turn into a bit-beast. Who will be the winner of the fight? Kai or Hades?**

**

* * *

Previously**

_"I think you're a little too harsh on Hilary." Max said._

_"As the matter of the fact, I think all of us are too harsh on her." Ray interrupts._

_

* * *

"You've been following me, aren't you…?" He talk as he close his eyes and smiles "…Kai Hiwatari."_

_"I know you're up to something, Akuhei." Kai told him. "Who are you anyway?_

_

* * *

"I know you're not a human." Kai said._

_

* * *

"How come Hilary have another friend beside us?" Daichi asks._

_"I don't know either." Tyson said._

_All of them turn to the left. At the same time, a person also walking at the same direction. The person shock to see Tyson, as same as Tyson and his gang were shock to see her._

_Tyson gasped "You!"_

_

* * *

"You're a bit-beast, aren't you?"_

_Akuhei stare at Kai, his eyes suddenly turn from silver to bloody red. An evil smile appears at his mouth._

_

* * *

Hilary stares at the boys in front of her. Then she closed her eyes and turn back. "My trust had been played once, but I won't let it happen twice!"_

_

* * *

"Come on..." he said sadly."I guess there is no chance we're getting her back in our team..."_

_**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The First Attack.  
**_

"How's the investigation going on?" ask Mr. Dickenson to his worker, James.

"We've check every single camera in the building, it seems that she have nothing to do with the missing files." James told him.

"What have I done?" whispered Mr. Dickenson. He stares at his table, thinking of something. Not for long, his worker wakes him up from his imagination.

"Sir, I believe you want to see this." James shoved a few picture in front of Mr. Dickenson.

Mr. Dickenson takes one of the pictures and stares at it. It's a picture of him walking to his room. "What is so special about these pictures?"

"Now, I want you to focus at your shadow and tell me what you see."

Mr. Dickenson examines the shadow of his own in the picture and quickly become shock. "What is that thing?"

"We don't know sir. But, you really need to see this one." James handed a picture, but this time, the picture was larger that the other.

"So, he is the one who stole the file?" James nodded.

From the first picture, Mr. Dickenson notices something unusual from his shadow. Two spot of his shadow were uncovered by the darkness of the shadow, forming the shape of a pair of eye. The second picture was a picture of a boy, his eyes were shining silver while his hair was a little long and black…

* * *

"Yes, I am a bit-beast! In fact…" Akuhei start to change form. He is no longer a human boy; he had turn into a black snake. The size of the snake is even bigger than Kai. "I'm one of the strongest bit-beast in the world!"

Kai moved back two steps, he pull his launcher and attach his beyblade.

"Let it rip!" Dranzer flew into the air and landed in front of Kai.

"You're no match with me, boy!" Akuhei smirk.

"Dranzer!" shout Kai. Kai's beyblade shone strongly, a phoenix appears from the light.

"If I'm no match to you…"

…_let see how strong you are when you battle with me!_ Dranzer continues Kai's word. (One thing, is Dranzer a female or a male?)

The snake's eyes become stern when he sees Dranzer. "Phoenix of Fire, long time no see. A very long time…"

_I never expect to see you still alive, Hades…_

'Hades?' Kai asks. Dranzer, who heard the question, quickly explains to Kai.

_His name is not Akuhei, but Hades..._ Dranzer said …_And he used to be one of the sacred beasts…_

"What?" Kai exclaim. He then stares disbelieve at Hades.

"Yes, I was one of them. That is before I received the most powerful force in the whole universe." Hades told.

_You shouldn't have received the power, Hades._

"And you shouldn't have treated me like that!" Hades shouts. "Why you didn't tell me that you'd been expected the strongest power will choose me as its owner?"

_It's for your own sake, Hades. We decided not to tell you about the power because there is a reason…_

"And your reason is the main cause I suffer all that long! You treat me like a true friend at first, but when you, The Dragoons, The Tiger and The Chimera change in the sudden when I received that power, you left me in a total confuse!"

"Enough!" Kai shouts. "I know Dranzer better than you! Dranzer is nothing like what you said, and you don't deserve to be one of the sacred beasts!"

"Be quite, human child! You have nothing to do with this!" Hades hissed.

Kai ignores "Dranzer is my bit-beast and I'm the owner, what happen to my bit-beast also matters to me!"

Hades paused for a moment, and then suddenly he starts moved. Hades inhales as much oxygen as he can and he blew his fire breathe at Kai but Kai manage to escape.

"Attack!" Kai shouts. His beyblade was surrounded by fire and flew towards Hades. Hades try to escape but it was too late; the beyblade touches his body and he was knocked back by the attack.

Kai stare at Hades who is still trying to get up. 'I don't think this is going to end sooner…' his mind told him.

"You think that your power enough to defeat me?" Hades growl. "That's it, boy! You've gone too far this time. Prepare to die!"

_Not in my watch, Hades!_ Dranzer said.

The black snake suddenly changes form, but his bloody eyes were still glowing. Surprisingly, Hades had turn into a beast that both Dranzer and Kai never expected to fight with.

A dragoon. A big black dragoon. Hades smirk "I've read about your battle with the blue dragoon, sadly you never win any battle with him."

Kai groan slowly. But then, he smiles. 'Are you with me, Dranzer?' he asks.

_I am and I always _Dranzer answers.

* * *

"So, you mean that Hilary is innocent?" shout Tyson.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Apparently, this is the one who stole the files. We've been searching information about him, but there's nothing that we found!"

Ray and Max stare at each other. Daichi who is staring the sky from the window, asks "That's mean the case is closed?"

"Not yet, Daichi. We need to know this guy and how on earth he manages to enter the building without being notices by the security cameras." Kenny answers.

Tyson stare at Daichi. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just that weird light coming from a concert near the bridge." Daichi replied. Tyson's right eyebrows rise a little bit, and then decided to see the 'weird light' by his own eyes.

Tyson's eyes grow bigger when he saw the red light. "That's not a concert light! That's Dranzer!"

* * *

The fire arrow thrown by Hades almost hit Kai's beyblade, but the beyblade move swiftly avoiding the attack. But that doesn't made Hades give up attacking Kai. He kept throwing the arrow at Kai, Dranzer and the beyblade.

"Give up, kid! You'll never win!" Hades shouts. Another arrow flew towards Kai, he jumps to the right but he manages to see the last of the end of his scarf turn into ash because of the heat from the arrow.

Kai stare at the ash. Imagining what will happen to him if he was the one to be the victim of the arrow. He, then, gazed his eyes on the beasts.

'There's no chance I'm going to win, there's got to be a way to defeat this beast!' Kai whispered to himself. He command Dranzer to kept attack Hades, but it seems that the black dragon is growing stronger and stronger every time Dranzer launch its attack.

Suddenly, a memory struck Kai's mind. 'Why I haven't thought of that?' he asks himself. Kai quickly start to make a move.

'Dranzer!' The phoenix that struggling to release itself from Hades's attack looks at him.

'Remember that technique that we create? Use it, now!' Dranzer nodded slowly. The phoenix stops moving and closed it eyes.

Hades suddenly felt warm and it getting hotter and hotter. Much to Hades's surprise, Dranzer's body letting out a shining golden light from its body. Hades's energy start to fall and he become tired than ever. He stop attacking Dranzer and fall to the ground.

"Blazing Gig!" Kai's beyblade flew towards Hades. Hades, who is unable to move, stares at the beyblade. His mind suddenly starts to working, and he came up with a plan.

The fire covered spinning top touches Hades, and the black dragoon burst to flames. Hades roar in pain for the last time before he fall to the ground.

Kai stop attacking. His beyblade move towards Kai and stop spinning in front of him. Kai bend down and take his beyblade. He then glance at Hades's body.

_Weird, that was too easy..._ Dranzer said.

'Something's wrong.' Kai said.

_What is wrong?_ Dranzer asked.

'This place...it's too...quite' Kai examined at every place he can see. Not even a single voice he can hear.

_I think you might want to see this..._ Dranzer said. _Look up_

Kai look up and gasped. A group of birds are flying at the sky, but they not moving. They look like a bunch of statue floating at the sky.

Kai quickly shoved his hand to his pocket and take out a watch. His eyes suddenly become wide. "The time have stop!"

At the same time when Kai said those words, Dranzer suddenly screams, warning Kai.

_Watch out!_

Too late. Kai felt both of his feet are being tied up with a big rope. He look down. Two big black tentacle are squeezing his feet.

"Wha-"

Before Kai could say more, another pair of black tentacles suddenly appears from behind and grab both of his arm. Then, another pair appears and grab his neck. Kai slowly turn his head behind. It seems that those tentacle are coming from the black vortex. Gust of wind pushing him nearer to the vortex.

_KAI! _Dranzer said.

Kai suddenly felt weaker, then he realize that the tentacles are absorbing his energy. His sight slowly become unclear. Kai felt like his going to faint. He try to hold on, but it's no use. Those six pairs of tentacles suddenly pulled him up and drag him to the vortex.

The vortex and Kai vanishes not long after that and the time start to move again. The big black dragoon slowly change his form into a boy again, and his wound also cured.

Hades, or Akuhei, smiles. "Do you think that you can kill me that easily, Kai? How pathetic!" Then, he walk towards Kai's beyblade that slipped from Kai's hand before he enters the vortex. The beyblade's bit-chip is facing towards Hades.

"Nobody ever escape from Darkness Horizon. Looks like I win this time, Phoenix of Fire..." Hades said before he laugh evilly. A weak red color light shone at the center of the beyblade. The picture of Dranzer at the center of the bit-chip change as the red light faded. Dranzer's pupil disappear, while it's feather suddenly turn pale. The light finally stop and Hades walk away from the place, leaving the empty beyblade lying on the ground...

* * *

**Me: Finally, after I steal some time for this chapter it's finally finish and yeah, a new attack... Well, Kai a little OOC. I'm so sorry because I'm late to upload this chapter & this chapter is kind of boring. Shinju and I were so busy for the past few days because of the examination...Thanks to all of you because of your patience. So sorry if there's any errors in the stories. By the way, where's Shinju?  
**

**(Shinju): *chasing Hades with an axe* How dare you do that to Kai and Dranzer? You're going to pay for what you've done to him!**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter Nine: The Phoenix Light

**Sneak Peak (Chapter 9: The Phoenix Light ): Tyson, Mr. Dickenson and the other now have known that Hilary was right all the time. Tyson tries to explain the whole situation to Hilary. Do you think Hilary will understood? Also, Ientra and Angus had detected a new problem for their mission.

* * *

**

_**Previously**_

"_We've check every single camera in the building, it seems that she have nothing to do with the missing files."

* * *

_

_From the first picture, Mr. Dickenson notices something unusual from his shadow. Two spot of his shadow were uncovered by the darkness of the shadow, forming the shape of a pair of eye. The second picture was a picture of a boy, his eyes were shining silver while his hair was a little long and black…

* * *

_

"_If I'm no match to you…"_

…_let see how strong you are when you battle with me!

* * *

_

_His name is not Akuhei, but Hades...

* * *

_

_A dragoon. A big black dragoon. Hades smirk "I've read about your battle with the blue dragoon, sadly you never win any battle with him."

* * *

_

_Kai groan slowly. But then, he smiles. 'Are you with me, Dranzer?' he asks._

_I am and I always Dranzer answers

* * *

_

_"That's not a concert light! That's Dranzer!"

* * *

_

_Kai stare at the ash. Imagining what will happen to him if he was the one to be the victim of the arrow.

* * *

_

_The fire covered spinning top touches Hades, and the black dragoon burst to flames. Hades roar in pain for the last time before he fall to the ground.

* * *

_

_Kai suddenly felt weaker, then he realize that the tentacles are absorbing his energy. His sight slowly become unclear. Kai felt like his going to faint. He try to hold on, but it's no use. Those six pairs of tentacles suddenly pulled him up and drag him to the vortex.

* * *

_

"_Nobody ever escape from Darkness Horizon. Looks like I win this time, Phoenix of Fire..."

* * *

_

_**Chapter Nine: The Phoenix Light  
**_

"Our Master finally gets his revenge on the Phoenix of Fire." Ientra said. She and Angus had been watching the fight between Kai and Hades from the old building with a magic mirror given by Hades himself.

Angus nodded. "He also manages to capture the Phoenix of Fire…" Angus suddenly becomes silence, making Ientra curious.

"What have you been thinking?" asks Ientra.

"Even thou the Darkness Horizon can transport a man to some place else, it also can kill the boy. Do you think…"

"Master is not dumb enough to kill the boy that quickly, Angus."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe Master only trap that kid in the Darkness Horizon. That way he can capture the other three of the Sacred Beasts."

Angus stares at Ientra. He had to admit, Ientra's intelligent is unpredictable. Angus sometimes think that she is even more genius than his own Master.

"Master can handle those beasts by himself, and yes I can't deny how strong his power is. But, he forgot about one thing that can destroy his plan and both of us." Ientra told him.

"And what is your 'one thing'?" Angus asks.

Ientra didn't answer but she hold her hand in front of the mirror (forgot to mention, Ientra & Angus are now in their human form), the picture at the mirror change. The mirror now is showing scenery from another place.

"The Child…" Ientra stop talking and look at Angus. Angus eyes widened. Ientra continues "…has awaken."

* * *

"Let see…" Hilary said while her hand is holding a paper. Hilary's other hand is holding a grocery basket. "Hm…I think I'd got anything that I need."

Hilary put the paper into the grocery basket. She looks in front and her eyes quickly caught on something lying on the ground.

"That thing looks very familiar." she said and run towards the thing. She bends down and took the thing. "A beyblade? That's weird…"

Then, Hilary examines the beyblade and quickly recognized it. "Dranzer?"

"Hey…" Hilary shock. The beyblade accidentally slip from her hand and fall into her grocery basket. She then turns her head behind and saw Akuhei smiling at her.

"Could you please stop scaring me?" Hilary said. She holds her chest, trying to calm her lung.

"Sorry, Hilary." Akuhei realize the basket Hilary is holding. "Grocery shopping?"

"Yeah…My mum is making something special for dinner." Hilary nodded.

"Well, I better get going. Some of my relatives are visiting us. Bye-"

"Hilary!" Hilary and Akuhei look at Tyson who is running towards both of them.

"Ty-Tyson?" Hilary murmured.

Tyson finally stop running when he arrives in front of Hilary, and he panting loudly.

"You…not…guilty…" pant Tyson.

"What are you trying to say? Be quick because I need to go!" demand Hilary.

"Tyson said that you're not guilty!" Ray answers. Hilary turns back and looks at Ray. Ray is standing at the other end of the bridge.

"We've found out the one who stole that files!" said Max who had just arrived and standing beside Tyson.

Kenny was the next to arrive and he stops beside Ray. "We have a picture of him and also the prove that he is the thief!"

Hilary doesn't know how to react. Whether to happy and be relief or doing nothing, she just doesn't know.

"Then…who is the thief?" Hilary asks slowly.

Daichi who is standing beside Tyson suddenly point his fingers at Akuhei. "That's the thief!"

Daichi suddenly jump forward and landed on Akuhei. He pushes Akuhei to ground and almost punch Akuhei. Hilary quickly swing her grocery bag, the bag hits Daichi and the boy fall beside Akuhei. Hilary run to Akuhei and helps him to stand up.

Everybody frowned. Hilary then shouts "I know Akuhei better than you! He is the nicest person I ever met and there's no way he is the one who stole the files!"

"But, Hilary. This picture is the prove that he is the one who broke in to the BBA!" Daichi said while taking out a piece of picture from his pocket and shove to Hilary.

Hilary took the picture for three second and throws it back to Daichi. "That could be anyone else!"

"Hilary, what if they were right? I can surrender even thou I don't know how my face ends up at the picture…"

"No, Akuhei! You're not a bad person." Hilary said. Then she stares at Daichi. "How can you said that Akuhei is the thief? He'd just moved here!"

Tyson, Daichi, Max, Ray and Kenny frown. "He…just moved here?" echoed Daichi.

Hilary didn't answer, but she pulls Akuhei's hand. "Come on, Akuhei. Don't waste our time talking with these weirdo." she said.

The boys just watch as Hilary and Akuhei walks through the 'fence' that their create.

Without Hilary notices, Akuhei look behind and give the boys an evil smile. The boys also didn't notices because they were to busy watching Hilary.

'Hilary…Hilary… You didn't believe them even if they were right all the time...How sad, if your pathetic friend Kai is here you might have been saved right now…But, Kai can't come, because he's a little busy…' Akuhei said in his mind.

* * *

"Can't we hold The Child a little longer?" Angus asks. Ientra shook her head.

"The Child's power is beyond our limit, we can't stop her. Even if we try, we'll be destroyed when we enter the other world beside Earth."

"Destroy? Why?" Angus said.

"Master made us using the evil that exist in Earth, which you suppose to know that the Earth's evil is weak." Ientra explain.

"Quick! We have to warn Master!"

"Wait…" Angus stops. He look behind and saw Ientra is still standing in front of the mirror.

"Master can handle this problem by his self. Ignore The Child, focus on the mission." said Ientra.

Angus stare Ientra, wondering. How his teammate can just took the problem easily if the problem can destroy them?

"Come…" Ientra snap Angus from his imagination "…we have work to do!

* * *

"I'm so sorry for what had just happen right now…" Hilary said.

"It's okay, I've used to the scenery at my place." Akuhei said.

Hilary sigh. "I can't understand, at first they said I'm guilty and then they said I'm not. They seems to be playing with my feelings."

Akuhei stare at the brunette, and then ask her. "What will you do now?"

Hilary look at Akuhei. "What?"

"What will you do now?" repeat Akuhei.

"I…Well…You know…I…" Hilary stammered. Akuhei smiles when he sees Hilary reaction.

"If I were you, I show them that they can't use me for their game!" Akuhei said.

"How do you do that?" Hilary asks.

"I challenge them to a fight, like a beybattle…" Akuhei answers.

"Wait, that sounds like…"

"Pay back? Yes." Akuhei answers.

"But I can't do that!" Hilary shriek. She continues, with a low voice. "I never do that, especially to my friends…"

"They are not your friends anymore, Hilary." Akuhei interrupts. "Tyson and his friends are now some random people who only want to stab your back when the right time has come!"

Hilary want to say something, but Akuhei not giving her any chance to speak. "How can you call them friends when they put the entire fault at your shoulders?"

"But-"

"Remember, Hilary. Try to remember what they had done to you!"

Hilary frowned. One by one, the memories of the incident that happen to her start to show it self.

"_BBA don't need a traitor and we don't need a teammate who is worthless and good for nothing especially you!"_

The words start to roam Hilary's mind. She then turn to Akuhei and said

"Whatever you want me to do, I'm right behind you." Hilary said "As long as Tyson pay for what he had done to me!"

Akuhei smile. "I thought you'd never ask…"

* * *

"Tyson?" asks Mr. Dickenson. Tyson look in front of him and saw the old man standing and looking at him.

"Have you seen-"

"Yes, we have seen Hilary and try to explain the right situation to her and expect her to understand me. But, instead of that, she starts shouting and calls us weirdo!"

"Tyson, I didn't…"

"Its okay, Mr. D… It's not your fault anyways…" Kenny said.

"Boys!" shouts Mr. Dickenson. The boys look at Mr. Dickenson.

"I'm not asking for Hilary. I just want to ask…"

Suddenly, Daichi interrupts. "Hey, we come to the bridge because Dranzer's light isn't it?"

Tyson nodded. Daichi continues.

"Then, where's Kai?"

* * *

**Me: Yup, kind of boring chapter. And a new character is created. Tell me if there's any error in the chapter. Sorry for late to update this chapter, my computer was attacked by some virus or something (now using my aunt's). And here's the sneak peak for the next chapter!**

**Sneak Peak Chapter 10: As you know, Kai had been trap by Hades inside 'Darkness Horizon'. But, he manage to escape with the help of a strange white light. Meanwhile, Hades & his teammates had been attack by the same light that saved Kai. Can Kai saved Dranzer before anything bad happen to his bit-beast?  
**


	11. Chapter Ten: Saved

**Sneak peak Chapter 10 (Saved): As you know, Kai had been trap by Hades inside 'Darkness Horizon'. But, he manage to escape with the help of a strange white light. Meanwhile, Hades & his teammates had been attack by the same light that saved Kai.**

_(There's been a little change to the sneak peak and I'm going to stop writing the 'previously' for a while)

* * *

_

'Am I really doing this?' Hilary asks herself. She stares at the wall of her room, with thousands of thought flying around in her mind.

'Me? Revenge?' She kept repeating those words in her mind. Hilary then decides to walk around at her room. Once again, a flashback was shown in front of her eyes like a movie.

* * *

"But, how can I challenge them? I barely play Beyblade...Well, there's once but it was a total of disaster!" she said.

Akuhei shook his head and says "We can do anything we like as long as we kept practicing! I'm kind of good in Beyblade; I can teach you some of my techniques."

"Its no us- Wait, you do?" Hilary asks.

Akuhei nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do. Well, practically I don't beyblade recently like some other beybladers. I'm kind of, well, underdog."

Hilary stares at Akuhei. She then let out aloud sigh, and silently thinking about the deal that Akuhei make.

"I think..." Hilary stop, and then continues "...I will. I don't want anybody playing with my feeling again."

"Okay, see you at the old building tomorrow!" Akuhei said.

"Huh?"

Akuhei rolled his eyes. "Do you realize it's late already? I better get going before my parents start to babbling at me."

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow!" Hilary said.

"I promise. Tomorrow, you'll be a 100% beyblade slaves!"

* * *

"Beyblade slaves? What is that suppose to mean?" ask Hilary. But, a total silence answers her question.

Hilary was about to lie down at her comfy bed when suddenly her mother call her name from the kitchen.

"Hilary, please come here!" Her mother said.

Without replying her mother's call, Hilary rushed to the kitchen and saw her mother is holding a blue beyblade.

"I think one of your friends left this toy in the grocery bag." her mother said.

Hilary gasped. She then took the beyblade and said. "That's okay, Mom. I'll give it back to them. Call me when dinner's ready!" Hilary quickly left the kitchen and storms to her room. She locks the door and stares at the beyblade like she just found a really rare diamond.

'How can I totally forget about this? Kai never left Dranzer, he usually takes his beyblade with him all the time.' she said in her mind.

Hilary walks towards her window.

'It's been a long time I didn't see him...'

She stares at the sky.

'I hope you're okay, Kai...'

* * *

**Inside the 'Darkness Horizon'...**

The horizon that usually empty had turn into a dungeon when it's creator have caught a new prisoner. This time, the prisoner was a young boy, floating and not moving. The boy's crimson eyes were pale, while his body was full of wounds that the boy gets from his battle with the creator of the horizon.

It was Kai. Well, some of you readers must have thought that Kai had won the battle with Hades. Actually, Kai had won and lost at the same time.

Kai had made the biggest mistake in the battle. He shouldn't underestimate Hades's intelligent. Hades actually has created a plan at the beginning of the battle.

Now, he is floating at the middle of nowhere. Kai tried to move his hand but he was too weak to do it.

'I can't move...' he said. But, the words only escape in his mind. His lips were too numb to move.

'The aura of the horizon...it's sucking my energy out...' At the same time when Kai says those words, a small ray of white light appears from out of nowhere and the light seems to follow Kai.

Kai just watch the light floating around him. He can't do anything because all the parts of his body were paralyzed. Although, he felt like there's a soft wind is blowing around him.

Because Kai's energy level falls towards its minimum, his sight starts to be unclear. At first, his sight was okay then his sight turns out to be a bit 'blurry'.

'I...can't hold it...any longer...' he said. Then, darkness starts to dominate his eyes.

Kai try to hold with the last of his effort when the small light suddenly growing bigger start to twirl around his floating body. He, then, give up. The last image Kai saw was a face with a pairs of eyes that has the same color like an ice and a long shiny black hair before it was a total of blackness...

* * *

Hades suddenly felt a weird presence in his horizon. He quickly uses the mirror to see what's happening.

Angus notices his master's action, quickly flew towards Hades. "What's wrong, Master?"

"Somebody else is in the horizon." answers Hades simply.

Hades holds his hand in front and created the exact same portal that had trapped Kai. The portal was created and waiting for it's creator to enter. But, something unexpected happens...

A strong white light suddenly storms into the portal and knock both of the creature hardly. Hades almost hit the wall but manages to stop at the right time while Angus quickly turns into a cheetah and starts to attack the light. But Angus was no match to the light and injured badly.

"It...can't be! She had escape!" said Hades, unbelieving what he seeing. The light suddenly flew towards Hades and attacks him. Akuhei was too late to escape received the impact of the attack. Hades tries to attack back but he is too weak to launch his attack.

When the light was about to attack Hades again, Ientra suddenly showed up from nowhere and launch a storm of poisonous crystal towards the light. The white light gave up and vanishes into the thin air. Ientra stop attacking. She rushes toward her master and help her master. She also cured Angus's injury.

Hades suddenly groaned loudly... "How can she escape?"

"Master!" Angus suddenly shouts.

"What?"

"The boy has escaped from the horizon!"

Hades was shock. But then, his shock faded away when Ientra handed the beyblade to him.

"The beyblade is in well condition." Ientra said.

Hades nodded. "Prepare everything we need. Tomorrow, the guinea pig will become one of us."

* * *

Kai finally woke up from his unconsciousness state; the first thing he saw was some of tall green trees and the moon have shown her beauty at the sky. He quickly recognized the place.

It was the hill (or something) that he usually feed those stray cats. Kai slowly stand up and examine his hand.

'The wounds have been cured?' he asks to himself.

A flash of memories quickly struck Kai's head. He remembered the light that saved him, and he remembers that he needs to save Dranzer.

'_Dranzer?'_ Kai try to call his bit-beast, but there's no replied.

Suddenly, Kai felt like somebody is watching him. He turns behind and saw a black kitten with a pairs of blue icy eyes staring at him. In front of the kitten, a familiar blue beyblade is lying on the ground.

Kai slowly walk towards the kitten and took his beyblade. He was shock to heard Dranzer's voice.

_Kai? Is that you?_

'_Yes, you're okay?'_

Kai felt like Dranzer is nodding. He then looks at the place where the kitten is sitting, but the kitten had vanished.

'Thanks, whoever you are...' Kai said in his mind. A gust of soft wind answers him.

_We need to act quickly. They're going to get Hilary tomorrow!_

Kai look in front of him. He grips his beyblade tightly.

No matter what will happen, he needs to save the brunette before it's too late.

* * *

**12 midnight, Tachibana's house.**

Cold sweat start to shows at Hilary's forehead. She turns to left, then right. Her body is shaking uncontrolled and she's panting heavily.

_Hilary's Dream:_

Hilary look around her. Suddenly, a black cobra showed up from no where and slides towards the brunette.

Hilary took two footsteps backwards. "Who are you? Where am I? Get me out of here!" said Hilary.

The cobra answers Hilary's answers with a ghostly voice.

"_I'm your Master, Hilary. I'm the strongest bit-beast in the universe and you're my slaves. Bow down to me!"_ the cobra said.

"No. I'm not anybody slaves especially to you! Get me out of here!" demand Hilary.

"_In my world, everyone follow what I say. And there's no escape!_" Suddenly, the cobra opens his mouth and moves his head towards Hilary. Hilary didn't manage to run away, she fall before she got the chance to run away and the cobra's mouth was only three footsteps from her...

* * *

"No!" Hilary shouts.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Chapter 10! And a little too much of Hilary's feeling towards Kai. Oh, on how Kai got back his beyblade will be revealed on the next chapter. Tell me if there's any error in this chapter! Thanks for all of your patience, I really appreciate your patience! *bows down* One question, how do you think about Metal Fight Beyblade/ Beyblade Metal Fusion? I never watch it because I was too busy.  
**

**PLEASE R&R!  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Race Against The Time

**Sneak Peak Chapter 11 (Race Against The Time): Our heroes are now fighting with the time. Can they save Hilary before she made a wrong decision? **(A/n: Pretty short? I know...)**  


* * *

**

Hilary woke up with another big headache attacking her head. She holds her head with both of her hands. "Why I kept getting weird dreams since I met Akuhei?"

She looks at the desk beside her bed and her right eyebrow rise a bit.

"Hey, where's Dranzer?"

* * *

Tyson sigh. He stares at the sky with a deep thought in his head. Not noticing that somebody is approaching him.

"Snap out of it!" Tyson shock and look behind. His eyes bulge when he sees who the one that say those words was

"K-Kai?" he said.

"No time to talk. We need to save Hilary from Hades, quick!" Kai told him.

At the mean time, Ray and Max show up and quickly notice Kai's presence. "Kai, is that you?" Max asks.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ray asks.

"Hell. I got a bad news..." Kai said, before he was rudely interrupted by Daichi.

"Hey, have got back from your vacation?" Daichi asks, more likely a smirk.

Kenny was about to ask something when Tyson cut his words. "Wait, wait! Who's Hades? And what did Hilary have to do with this guy?"

"Long story, but we have to go to that old abandon building." answers Kai.

"But..."

"We have to move, now before they brainwash Hilary!"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

**12 midnight, Tachibana's House**_  
_

A strange blue eyed black kitten staring at the house. The kitten then walks to the door, and stop. The cat looks at the door knob and suddenly the door opens by itself. She enters the house quietly and looks around her. Not a single sign of an active human, they are all fast asleep. The black feline walk towards a stairs a climb it until she reaches to the top.

Another door opens slowly by an invisible force, letting the kitten to enter the room easily. A girl sleeping on her bed, judging by her faces the cat knows that she is having a really horrifying nightmare. Slowly, the cat took the beyblade that has been place at the desk beside the girl's bed and ran out from the room quietly.

The cat finally arrives at the place. In front of the kitten, a human boy unconsciously lying at the ground. The cat slowly places the blue beyblade near the boy and waited until the boy awakens...

* * *

"What?"

Kai nodded. All of them look at each other.

"But, why he chooses Hilary? Not anyone else?" Ray asks.

"I still don't know. But, we have to save her before anything worst can happen."

Suddenly, Tyson ran from there. "Hey, where you going?" asks Daichi.

"Going to that old building." said Tyson. "I need to save Hill from that demon!"

"But, we never going to make it!" Kenny said.

"It's worth to try." Max said. He then follows Tyson. Not for long, the rest of them join Tyson and start to run as fast as they could.

**_At the same time..._**

The black kitten just watch those boys run and heading to the old abandon building. Suddenly a white eagle appears and landed beside the feline. The black kitten stare at the eagle and nodded. Then, both of the animals walk away from there.

* * *

Hilary just stare at the old building in front of her. Her heart pounding fast and loudly, she very sure if anyone standing near her they can hear her heart. Her feet seems to ignore her command, just freeze at the spot.

'This is not a very good idea, Hilary...' she hear a voice from her mind said. Hilary shook her head.

"Hey, Hilary!" Hilary look in front of her. Akuhei standing with a smile at his mouth.

"Hi..." she answers slowly. Causing Akuhei to confuse.

"What's wrong?" he ask.

"Nothing...I just feel a little sick, that's all..." Hilary answers. Then, she looks at the building. "Are you sure we're going to enter this building?"

Akuhei nodded. "Yes, is there something wrong?" Hilary eyes suddenly almost popped out from her socket.

Akuhei quickly remembers. "Oh, don't believe on that rumor. Nothing's scary inside!"

Hilary sighs "Well, if you say so..."

* * *

Mr. Dickenson looks at the picture in front of him. A picture of the same boy that broke into the BBA, and still they can't find him. The old man sighs, he lost contact of Hilary since she never wants to speak with him or the others. And he still kept wondering why the boy looks very weird.

Mr. Dickenson took off his spectacles and wipes it with a soft tissue. He wears it back and shoves the desk lamp towards the picture. Suddenly, his eyes grow bigger and he almost had a heart attack He stares at the picture, cold sweats start to appear at his forehead.

"It can't be!" he says.

At the same time, the door swung opens and creates a loud bang when it hits the wall...

* * *

The serious stare of a two teenage who is standing besides a small table greets Hilary when she enters the gloomy room. She tries to smiles and be friendly with them but it seems that they did not paying intention to her.

"Hilary, met my friends..." Akuhei continues "This is Angus..." Akuhei points at the boy who is standing near.

"Hi!" Hilary says. Angus look at her and smiles.

"Nice to met you, Angus!" she continues. Angus just nodded.

"And that is Ientra..." Akuhei points at the girl.

Hilary wants to greet her but unfortunately Ientra turn around and look at the beyblade. 'Okay, is it me or this two are acting like Kai...' her mind asks.

"And that's your beyblade!" Akuhei told her. Hilary look at the bloody red beyblade. She can see a purple blackish aura is surrounding that mysterious beyblade. Then, something caught her eyes- The picture of the bit-chip.

'The same black cobra of my dream...' she says. But the words only free at her mind.

* * *

Mr. Dickenson was stunned with the story that had been told by the young man in front of him.

"You meant, whoever this kid is, he's not a human?" the young man nodded.

"And that's the problem," the young man continues "we can't kill this creature easily. We need those four to combine and create one attack that can perish Hades for good."

Mr. Dickenson shut his eyes and think for a while. "No, we can't."

The young man look at the senior. "Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel, Driger and Strata Dragoon's power are still not enough. Even thought I never met half bit-beasts before, we still need something even stronger that can combine with those four."

"And that's why; we need 'The Child'..."

* * *

"This beyblade is for me?" Hilary asks. For the third time, Akuhei nodded.

"Yeah, I made it for you! Do you like it?" Akuhei asks.

Hilary nodded. She tries to smile and hide her fear. Even so, cold sweat starts to appear at her forehead. Angus notices Hilary's awkwardness, but he just stare at the brunette.

Slowly, Hilary shoves one of her hand and tries to take the beyblade. However, she kept hearing a voice told her to not touch the beyblade.

'Hilary," she heard 'whatever you do, don't touch that beyblade!'

But, suddenly...

"Don't be scare... It's not like you will die if you took it..." Angus told her. Hilary just smile weakly.

'Angus right. I don't have to be scare. It's just a beyblade...' Hilary says to her heart.

Her hands become closer to the beyblade. Hilary eyes become sterner. Tyson's face suddenly appears at her mind, so does her anger towards the boy.

'I'll show you, Tyson! Wait until...'

Before Hilary gets to finish what she says, Ientra suddenly hissed and her soulless black eye suddenly change color to bloody red. Hades startled, he quickly change his gaze at the old wooden door.

In a second, the wooden door smashed into pieces. Two spinning beyblade landed in front of Ientra and Angus. Both of their eyes widened, while Hilary and Akuhei frowned. Not long after that, Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi storms inside the room.

"Hilary, stop! Don't touch that beyblade!" shouts Tyson.

"Tyson?" Hilary asks.

Akuhei quickly realize from his frown and shouts at Ientra and Angus. "Stop them!" Ientra quickly start to attack the boys.

Ray quickly step in front and command his beyblade to attack Ientra. Ientra manages to avoid the attack from Driger.

"Is that the best you can do?" smirk Ientra. Ray suddenly smiles.

"No, but prepare to taste your own medicine!" he asks back. Ientra confuse, but she found her answers when she heard Daichi's shouts. She quickly turn back and saw a purple beyblade start to fly towards her.

"Go, Strata Dragoon!"

Ientra tries to avoid, but it was too late. The purple beyblade hit her and knocking her towards the wall.

Max decide to attack Angus. He launch his beyblade and summon his bit-beasts, Draciel. Angus change form and tries to attack Draciel, but it seems that Draciel has more strength than him.

While the other were busy fighting with Ientra and Angus, Tyson, Kenny and Kai quietly walks towards Akuhei who his face has become paler than ever.

"Akuhei, what is happening? How can Angus do that?" Hilary asks.

Akuhei remain silence, that is until Tyson and Kenny quickly grab his hand, then they push him to the grounds.

"Because all of them are not human!" Kenny told her. "They were actually a half bit-beast that wants to destroy The Four Sacred Bit-Beasts and Strata Dragoon!."

"Hey!" Daichi shouts. "How come my Strata Dragoon is not one of the sacred beasts?"

"That is not important now, Daichi!" Tyson shouts back. Then, he realize Ientra launch her attack at Daichi. "Look out!" Tyson shouts.

"For what?" Daichi asks. Then he turn back and saw deep pink sharp crystals are flying towards him. Panic starts to attack Daichi and he start to loose control of Strata Dragoon.

"AAH!" Daichi shouts.

Ray's beyblade sprang to action and start to crush every single crystal that were thrown by Ientra one by one. When Ray realize that Ientra stop attacking and tries to create more poisonous crystals, he quickly attacks Ientra.

"Driger! Tiger Claw!" Ray shouts. (actually, i'd forgot what are the attacks were call... XP)

Ientra quickly avoid Driger's attack. She suddenly takes a deep breath and releases it loudly. Black smoke come out and starts to manipulate the room. After a second, everyone start to coughing.

Hades took the advantage quickly. He turns into a shadow and escape from Tyson and Kenny's grip. Hades suddenly turns around to Hilary and his silver eyes suddenly change into the same as Ientra and Angus.

Hilary shock, her hand swift up and covers her mouth preventing her to shout. She slowly moved back, but her eyes still on Hades.

Hades looks back at the teenagers in front of him. He chanted a spell and holds his hand in front of him. After a second the spell was cast, black fire start to appears, circling as quickly as lightning around Hades and Hilary. Tyson, Kenny and Kai jump back when the fire almost touched them, separating the three boys from their friends.

"Hilary!" Tyson called.

Hilary wants to shouts back, but another hand covers her mouth. She then realizes it was Hades's, and she swears she could see fire in Hades's red eyes.

"Hilary, listen to me!" shouts Tyson "Hades just using you! He's trying to get his revenge on our bit-beast by using you as his weapon!"

Hilary pushes Hades's hand slowly and answers "Why should I trust you?". But, her voice sounded less confident than usual.

"Because we're your friend, Hills! You can trust us." Kenny replied.

Hades suddenly chuckles. He stares at Kenny and said "Friends? Are you sure?"

"You don't have anything to do with this, Hades!" Tyson scolded.

Hilary quickly walk closer towards Hades and want to told him that he don't have to involve in her problem, but Hades interrupt her.

"Try to think again, Granger." Hades said, "You really sure that you are Hilary's friend?"

"Yes, we are! We also know her more than you!"

Hades chuckles softly. "Well, then. If you think that you are her friends, you wouldn't hurt her feeling so bad."

"What do you mean?" Kenny asks.

Hilary was confused at first, but then she realizes what Hades talking about. "That day..." she murmured.

"You insult her by accusing her as a thief just even though that you didn't know the real story, telling her that she's not important to the team..." Hades's eyes glare at Hilary, who was already drowned by her memories. "...and most of all," Hades look at Tyson, and continues "...Hilary lost her closest friends."

"But, it was just a misunderstood! That missing files was just a small thing, everybody makes mistakes!" Tyson shouts back.

"Small thing?" asks Hilary. Tears start to appear in her eyes.

Tyson quickly realize his fault. He wasn't supposed to say about the missing files again, especially in front of Hilary.

Hades, who is waiting for this moment, smiles evilly. 'Gotcha!' he said in his mind.

"Hill, I didn't mean-"

"You say that thing is just a small thing? How could you! For me, that is the worst moment in my life! I'd tried so badly to forget it whenever one of you says that you're sorry, but it's just a small matter to you? You don't know how I felt when all my friends that I trust all the time, suddenly left me and start to think badly just because of that stupid files!" Hilary shouts.

"Hilary!" calls Kenny.

"That's enough! You-! You-! You selfish!" shouts Hilary. She turns back and starts to walk near the beyblade, not listening to anyone who is calling her name.

"Hilary, don't!" Kai shouts. He then stares at Hades. The flames from the fire swirl furiously around its creator, as if it was trying to protect Hades. Kai knew that the flame was destroyable. He pulls out Dranzer and attaches the blue beyblade to the launcher.

"Let it rip!" Dranzer was launched and start to fly towards the flames. The blue beyblade then start to spin anti-clockwise around the fire in a circle quickly, creating a small tornado sucking all the fire inside the beyblade. Tyson, who had just realized what his teammates doing, join him.

"Dragoon!" shouted Tyson. He knows what he needs to do. But, must of all, he need to save Hilary from Hades!

"Dranzer!" shouted Kai.

Dragoon and Dranzer appear from their bit-chip and start to fly towards Hades. Hades just watch as he starts to chant the same spell that he use to create the fire.

Hilary just watch the battle between her friends. Her tears start to fall. She turns her gaze to the red beyblade and pushes one of her hands towards the beyblade. Some part of her start to shout, 'Don't! Don't do it, Hilary!'

'But, I must...' she said in her mind as her hand is getting nearer the beyblade. '...I teach Tyson a lesson. I'll show them who their messing with!'

Hilary shoves her hand in front and grip the beyblade tightly.

"NO!" shout Kai.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry for the late, guys. I got this huge problem in my life that I need to solve. Well, hope you satisfied because I did this chapter in rush and I can't promise how long you have to wait until the next chapter will be post. But, I hope you all can be patience for a while. Oh, yeah! I'll be posting a new story sooner or later but I need help from you readers. There is two new stories I'd come up with and I need all of you to choose which one of the stories that I should post first. Just go to my homepage and make your decision. Sorry if there's any mistakes in this chap!  
**

**Please R&R and have a good new 2011 life!  
**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Fatal Decision

**Sneak Peak Chapter 12 (Fatal Decision): Hilary's decision to join Hades have put our heroes in a jeopardy. Now, they're racing with the time again as the building start to fall down. Hiro's sudden appearance may be helpful, but will they make it?  


* * *

**

The old, half-ruined building starts to shake violently for the first time. One of the windows from a room inside the building shone brightly, letting out a strong shining grey light. The beautiful blue sky suddenly change into black dull like it's going to rain. But, all of them were a sign. The sign of a new evil beast, waking up from his long sleep...

* * *

Tyson held his hand in front of his face, trying to cover his eyes from the bright light. Some of his friends did the same thing. At the same time, a gaze of strong wind suddenly appears from nowhere, pushing him back. After a while, the strong wind stop and the shining light faded a little but the light is still there, enough for our heroes to see what's going on.

"Dragoon!" shout Tyson as he watch his bit-beast fighting hard with the yellow electric sparks creeping around the blue dragon's body. The same thing is happening to the other four bit-beasts.

"What is happening?" shouts Daichi.

"It must be from that light! It's affecting our bit-beast!" Ray said. He's trying to do something to release Driger from the electric sparks.

"What you have done to our bit-beasts, Hades?" shouted Max. Hades answers the question with a smirking smile.

Kenny realizes that both Ientra and Angus have stop attacking. He knew that this time is the big opportunity for his friends to attack, but with the electric sparks effecting both the bit-beasts and the beyblade they seems to be loosing the battle.

'Why I didn't bring my laptop at the first place?' Kenny screams in his mind. But, Kenny again realize something unusual happening.

Kenny's gaze fall on Hilary who standing behind Hades, not moving even the slightest move, making Kenny to be suspicious.

'What's happening to Hilary? She doesn't move a bit!' he thought.

Hades suddenly laughs. He looks at Dragoon and the other beasts, and smirk.

"What's the matter, Sacred Beasts? You can't fight back like you use to? Pathetic!"

"Why, you-!" Daichi shouted. But, he quickly reminds that his bit-beast can't attack the half bit-beast because of the sparks.

"What have you done to our bit-beast?" echoed Tyson.

Ientra replied "Your bit-beasts are useless. With that spark all around them, their powers are blocked."

"And every time your bit-beast tries to launch or move, the sparks will become painful as fast as lighting." Angus added. "You don't want those beasts getting hurt, don't you?"

The G-Revolution members just groan slowly, angry and very annoyed with the situation. In their mind, they have to think a way to save both of their friend and their bit-beasts.

Suddenly, a second flash of the grayish light shone strongly but not for long. After 3 seconds, the light vanishes fully and Hilary suddenly falls. Hades manages to catch her before she touches the ground. He then supports her to stand up. But, Hilary doesn't move and she looks pretty weird.

The second person to notice Hilary's weirdness is Kai. Hilary looks very weak; she even can't stand by her own self. But, something caught Kai's attention- Hilary's soulless brown eye.

"What have you done to her?" Kai asks.

Hades let out slow chuckles. He looks at all the teenagers in front of him. "Ah, so you do care about her!"

Tyson step in front. "You haven't answered the question yet!"

"Let just say," Hades turn his gaze on Hilary ", I replace her soul..."

At the same time, the old building starts to shake violently. Small bricks and stones from the roof start to fall off. The floor their standing vibrates like if there's an earthquake happening at there.

"What is going on?"

"This building is going to crash down!" shouted Max.

Tyson shock. He looks at his friends. "Are you sure it's going to collapse?"

"Looks like it!"

Ientra and Angus flew from their place and landed beside Hades. Then, they change form into a gaze of black gas and start to circle around Hades in different direction. Once again, Hades let out an evil laugh.

"The time has finally arrived! It's the end of your life, foolish humans!" he shouted. His voice, somehow, louder than the sound of the falling rocks.

"Why are you doing this to us? We never harm you; we don't even know you Hades!" Max screams.

"Yes, you don't know me. But, your pesky beasts knew me!" Hades says.

"What our bit-beast has to do with you?" Ray asks.

"There's no need to know for you humans! All I know is, the time for my revenge has come! Thanks to your friend..." The wind suddenly grew stronger and creating a loud whooshing. The black gases become thicker, making Hades barely to be seen by the boys except his glowing bloody red eyes. "...her decision is the death trap for The Four Sacred Beasts!"

"He's trying to run away!" Ray shouts.

"I think we should do the same thing, this building is going to collapse in seconds!" Kenny shouts. The vibration has become stronger, and they barely can stand straight.

Kai try to get near the half bit-beast, but every time he tries he almost fall to the ground. Hades now slowly starts to faded away as same as the gas. "Hades, stop!" But, his shouting is no use.

Hades and his minions, with Hilary, vanish into the thin air. Tyson was stun. That is, until Max suddenly shouts. "GUYS! We gotta get out of here!" Max then start to ran out from the room. The other starts to follow him. Except Tyson and Kai.

"What are you doing? We suppose to save Hilary!" Tyson shouts as his friends start to run saving their lives.

"They already left. Max's right, this building is going to kill us if we don't get out from here." Kai answers.

"But we got to destroy Hades!"

"If we get killed right now, how are we going to save her from Hades and destroy him?" Kai replies. Watching Tyson suddenly became silence and the roof is half falling down, Kai continues. "Well, are you coming or not?" Eventually, Tyson's feet start to move.

* * *

The whole neighborhood was shock when they heard a loud rumbling sound. "What is going on here?" ask one of them.

"The old building is falling apart!" answers a man who had just got back from the place near the building.

Half of them gasped, while some of them ask "How can that happen?"

"I saw this strange light coming out from one of the room and suddenly it started to shake." said one of them.

"Really?" said a chubby woman "Well, I sure hope no one is inside that time-bomb..."

Suddenly, an old lady covers her mouth and gasped loudly. "Oh, my! I saw groups of kid running inside the building just now!"

"What?" everybody shouts.

Their conversation was overheard by Mr. Dickenson and the young man beside him. They look at each other.

"I guess that must be them!" said the young man. Mr. Dickenson nodded. Both of them start to run towards their next destination.

* * *

"Why that room has to be so high!" Daichi grump as he trying to find out the way to get out of there. Tyson, who is now leading them, ignore the boy's complaining.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kenny asks. Once again, Tyson didn't answer.

"Err...Tyson?" Kenny asks again.

Tyson was actually drowned by his thought. He can't believe he let them go away so easily, he can't believe his bit-beast lost to Hades!

'...the time for my revenge has come!' Hades words kept repeating in his mind. What Dragoon and the other have done to Hades until Hades really wants to destroy them?

"Tyson, watch out!" shouted Max. Too late.

Tyson accidentally step on the unstable concrete floor and the floor fall down, he was pulled also. But, thanks to his friends, they manage to catch him before he got the chance to die.

"Thanks guys..." Tyson said.

"Hold the thanks later, we got a problem..." Ray said as he points his finger in front of them. The only way to get out was separated by a massive hole.

"Oh, come on!" grump Daichi, again.

"How are we going to pass that?" Kenny asks.

"I don't see anything useful." Tyson answers.

Before anyone could say anything, two green beyblade flew around them and hit one of the walls. The broken wall falls between the hole and automatically become an unsupported bridge.

"Move now!" said the man. Everybody, well almost everybody, gasped when they saw the man.

"Hiro?" said Tyson. "But-''

"Stop talking, start running!" growled Hiro.

* * *

Mr. Dickenson waits anxiously as the boys struggling to save their life. His patience comes to the limit when he saw polices start to arrive and start to telling people not to go near the building.

'Come on, boys. Please be safe...' he said in his heart.

"Are you sure that there are people inside the building?" ask one of the police to the same old lady. The old lady nodded, and continues

"Yes, but then a young man just ran into the building. He was with that guy over there before he goes into the building." she said as her point to Mr. Dickenson.

The police nodded. He walks towards Mr. Dickenson and greets him. "Hello, Mister."

Mr. Dickenson quickly realize from his thought quickly answers. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Is it true that the man who just with you right now has run into that building?"

"Yes, officer!" answers the old man.

The policeman want to ask more question, but he was interrupt by a shout from one of the police. "There they are! The boys are out from the building!"

Mr. Dickenson quickly run towards the beybladers who had just got out from the building, right in time before the building fully collapse after a while they were out from it.

"Are you guys alright?" that is the first answer comes out from the old man's mouth. Half of the boys nodded.

"That's strange" exclaimed one of the women near them, " for a reason I'm very sure that I saw another boy and one girl had gone inside there earlier in the morning but didn't come out until now!"

"Are you sure it's just only all of you?" one of the policemen asks.

"Yes, sir!" answers Tyson. "There's no one...left behind..."

* * *

After 3 hours the incident happens, the beybladers were allowed to return to their home. Because of the woman's exclamation and curiosity, the police had created a searching team and after an hour, they declare that no one gets killed. The woman then said maybe that was her imagination and she's very grateful that everyone is safe.

But, what the police didn't know is, the woman is actually telling the truth...

* * *

**Granger's Dojo, 9 p.m.**

"Hey," Hiro asks ", are you guys alright?"

The boys just nodded. Max and Ray were sitting beside the door. Daichi is watching the TV, while Kenny is busy typing something at his laptop. Kai was nowhere to be seen and Tyson, he's sitting at the outside the room, staring empty at the night sky. His unsuccessful effort to save Hilary was still on his mind. His face shone the light of sadness, disappointment and defeated.

" Hey, Hiro. When you did you get back to Japan? I thought you're traveling around the world?" ask Ray. Even though he looks kind of tired because of the evening incident, he still got his curiosity switch on.

"I was, that is until Mr. D told me about the half bit-beast. I knew that somehow you'll need help, that's why I decide to come home" answers Hiro.

Ray nodded. For a while, silence roaming the room. The only sound is coming from the TV that Daichi is watching.

Suddenly, Hiro let out a loud sigh, breaking the silence. " I know this might shock all of you," he said "but, you maybe interested on what I'm going to tell you..."

At that time, none of them are paying attention to the young man. But, the words coming out from his mouth later will be shocking news to them.

"I know the reason why Hades is seeking his revenge towards The Four Sacred Beasts..."

* * *

**Me: Yeah, pretty short. Here's the next chap's sneak peak. Sorry if there any mistakes occurs... Oh, the title of the 2 new story is one my profile. Just can't decide which one to post first. Go check it out! For more info please go to my homepage.  
**

**Sneak Peak Chapter 13 (Haven't got the title yet...): "Y-y-y-you mean...?" Hiro nodded slowly. "I'm afraid so." he said. The information given by Tyson's brother was a shocking news towards them. But, as Hiro explain all the things he knew about Hades to them, it turn out to be the most craziest thing that they ever discover!  
**

**Please R&R!  
**


End file.
